The Beginning of the End
by Itachii
Summary: Five hundred years after the fall of the Fire Lord Ozai, tension is building among the nations. Then, the Avatar is assassinated and war breaks out. Four young benders must follow what the Avatar has left behind and claim peace over the land once more.
1. Prologue: The Shifting of Tides

This is my first fanfic writing so I hope it goes well. X3

* * *

Prologue: The Shifting of Tides 

A young girl, dressed in deep blue robes, stared out towards the frozen land on which the Southern Water tribe lay. The tribe had grown in the five hundred years since the Fire Nation had tried to take over the world. With the help given from the Northern Water Tribe, the south had grown from a measly village of simple huts, to a city, grand as the North itself. The first act of rebuilding had gone to protective walls. Legend Master Pakku and a team of highly skilled waterbenders rose the ice from within the icecaps to form a wall several stories high, casting a great shadow and yet, shone with light rebounding off its surface. A great feat indeed.

It was on this wall, where the girl stood. Her head turned and glanced at the city that lay behind her, her shimmering blue eyes capturing the light given from the white snow upon which the buildings were built. It was a wonder how those structures could rise so high and yet be made of the same snow/ice of the ground. But then, a master waterbender could do almost anything with all the forms of water. With waterfalls and trenches full of water for roads, the Southern City of the Water Tribes had been made in design of the Northern City.

The terracing of the city made easy defending, as had been explained to the young girl by her father. If an opposing force had somehow gotten past the outer wall, the waterbenders would escape into the upper reaches of the city, where it could be easily defended as they would have the advantage of upper ground. The waterbenders would also be able to collapse the buildings below them while remaining safe above. If the city was lost and overwhelmed, there would be an escape passage at the top of the city, a hole miles deep and then branching out in all directions to various safe havens. It would only be accessible to the water tribe. To get down would mean having to waterbend platforms. There were no ladders or stairs. The perfect escape.

The city, in essence, was a pyramid. However, as foolproof as the planning of the city was, the girl feared for her people and the city. Katara, she was named, after the legendary waterbender who had helped the Avatar Aang destroy the Fire Nation's attempt at conquering the entire world. Such glory and significance in a name and the girl felt she did not deserve it. Shaking her blondish hair and her head of such thoughts, again she viewed out across the barren wasteland that was the artic.

Recent events had been troubling her parents of late. Her parents were members of the council that resided and looked over the city, now named Hirin. Reports indicated that the Fire Nation was once again on the move again, building up its armies with its various machines of late. A startling proclamation had been issued within the Fire Nation.

"All firebenders are to report to the nearest military station. All those that do not will be taken in with force necessary."

The Fire Nation was once again preparing for war. Over what, no one knew. Fire Lord Zenen had been one leaning for peace. For this proclamation to be issued was indeed surprising. The Elemental Gathering Pact would no longer hold if the Fire Nation continued to build up its armies so.

In response to the Fire's built-up armies, the Earth Kingdom had begun building up their armies as well. They had not gone so far as to take in every earthbender. Even if they had done so, the Earth's land was far too vast to be able to search for every one. No, even in just Ba Sing Sei, there were enough volunteers to build up a formidable army, benders or not.

The tension was rising fast and even the renewed and spiritual Air Nomads seemed shaken by the events. The Nomads had been reborn from the last Airbender, doubled as the Avatar, five centuries since the stop of the Fire Nation's quest for the world. While still a relatively small group, they repopulated the four Air temples and established themselves so that genocide among them would never happen again. With the tension of recent events, the Air's had begun shifting. Barriers had been built, extending from the mountains upon which they lay so that none could cross, even the versatile tanks of the Fire Nation. Only traders and ambassadors had been allowed to enter their domains, guarded by more skilled airbenders at all times. The Air's were cautious with good reason.

Even, Hirin had taken precautions. An increase of guards at the wall. A curfew now initiated at night. The tension was rising and Katara feared it would burst soon. A small skirmish between villagers to an assassination of a high place officer could set the war in motion. Only, it would not be so lopsided, with the Fire Nation taking over. Rather, all nations would be at their best with not one overpowering the other. It would be a bloody, seemingly never-ending war. Perhaps even the new avatar, this Sibus of the North would not be able to stop it.

Katara shivered at the thought. A war an Avatar could not stop. The Avatar, the peacekeeper of the nations, the bringer of prosperity and calm, the bridge between the real and spirit worlds. If he could not stop it…

"Katara, you know better than to come up here without your fur overcoat."

Katara looked up to see the smiling, reassuring figure that was her father. Her father, Idin, put his arms around her, holding her close. Katara smiled. Although he was holding her for the wrong reason, it was still comforting to know someone loved and protected her. His sparkling blue eyes met her own as he looked down on her.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Please, Katara. I know you better than you know yourself. You're my daughter."

"Or…you've been following me…," Katara said, looking at her father skeptically.

Idin winced and tugged at his coat. "Do you really not trust me?...Teenagers…"

"Dad…"

"Ok, ok…I was following you. But that's only because you've just looked scared these past few days and I was worried. What's been on your mind?"

Katara looked deeply into her father's eyes. The exact shade of blue as hers.

"It's just all this…tension between the nations. I suppose it's getting to me. I'm afraid dad. I'm afraid a war between all the nations is about to start and the ocean protect and shelter us when it does."

Idin patted Katara on the back to comfort her. His dark, brown hair was tied into a ponytail and whipped in the wind against his back

"Katara, don't worry. I'm sure the nations will not go to war. The Fire Nation doesn't want another incident like the fall of Fire Lord Ozai those five hundred years past. The Earth Kingdom has its hands full just keeping its nation in order due to its vast size and the Air Nomads would never go to war. As for us, well…," Idin chuckled, "let's just say if any of the other Council members decided to declare for war, they'd get a personal badgering from me. The pact _will_ hold."

Katara smiled, pressing into Idin's coat. She hoped he was right.

"And there's also the Avatar, Katara. I forgot to tell you this morning. He's coming to Hirin sometime next week. I'm sure Sibus will straighten things out with the nations. He has to, he's the Avatar."

Katara gaped. The Avatar? Coming here? She had only seen the Avatar twice before. Once when she was barely old enough to remember and once when she was six years of age. Nine years had passed since that last visit. Suddenly, Katara realized what her father was wearing. He wore the ceremonial robes of the Council.

Idin noticed the slight widening of his daughter's eyes. "We're having a meeting soon. We've called in all the ambassadors we've sent to each nation. It'll be a gathering like that of nine years ago when the Avatar last came."

Katara nodded. It was Water Tribe custom to wear ceremonial robes to each official gather of all delegates of the Council including ambassadors.

"The last ambassador should be arriving shortly from the Northern Tribe. We are to discuss recent events and then how to confront the Avatar while he tells of his news and intake on the events," Idin said.

Katara frowned and worry plastered over her face. Idin shook his head.

"I told you not to worry, Katara. Honestly, you act like your mother so much sometimes. Now come, you have a waterbending lesson soon from Master Shida and you know how he dislikes pupils who are late."

Idin turned swiftly and began to walk to the stairs leading down from the wall. It was Katara's turn to wince. The last time she had been late to Master Shida's waterbending lesson had left her walking back home with every inch of her covered in frozen fish droppings. To "make her wish she was a fish dropping the next time she was late" he had said. Katara shivered again and looked back at the frozen artic and then at the horizon where the unfrozen water lay. The sea. She could feel every wave using the sense of a waterbender. The tides were shifting. A storm was coming.

* * *

Prologue complete. Reviews anyone? It'd help my writing a lot. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Waterbender

Here we go. Next chapter and it's pretty long. 0.0

* * *

Chapter 1: The Waterbender 

Katara walked along the sidewalks briskly, not minding the people that were bustling out of her way. She could not be late to her waterbending lesson. The sidewalks she walked on were made of the same ice/snow mixture used to make the buildings. If anyone had worn anything besides the woolen moccasins that were on her feet, then they were sure to slip. The blue moccasins blazoned the symbol of the Water Tribe on the heel and the front. The feature that made Water Tribe shoes unique from all others though was the bottom, the sole. The leather had been purposely chipped, with tiny hairs sticking out in a jagged fashion. Then they had been iced. Anything iced here stayed iced unless they were waterbended. This made it easy to walk on the sidewalks without having to slip. The iced hair dug into softer ice, snow mixture of the sidewalk and provided a firm basis and grip. One could even run.

However, even if Katara did run, she would never make it on time to Master Shida's lesson. She needed another way, a faster way. Suddenly, Katara jumped off the sidewalks and into the trenches that replaced where other nations had roads. Quickly, weaving her hands in a graceful, sinuous fashion, a disc of ice formed, floating atop the cold water. Katara landed lightly on top of it.

Spinning her hands once more, the disc of ice began to move. With a quick snap, Katara whipped her hands behind her, making the disc speed up to speeds perhaps too quick for such canals. Usually, she would not resort to using this method of transport. Many waterbenders used the trenches to transport large items and products. Not necessarily used for travel, the trenches were really for moving materials and other heavy equipment. This time though, she really was going to be late unless she used the trenches.

Katara cursed herself for zoning out before. Another flick of the wrists and the disc of ice zoomed across the water, making sharp turns and creating waves big enough to splash freely on the sidewalks.

"_Faster," _she thought, _"I need more speed!"_

Luck was with her so far. She had not seen a waterbender using the trenches yet. At the speed she was going, she did not think she would have been able to avoid it.

As she turned the corner though, she saw a waterbender bending a boat of ice filled with produce. Katara let her instincts take over. Time seemed to slow down for her. A sudden flick of the wrists down and then up and she was flying high above the boat. A tower of ice lay behind her. She had made the water push her up into the air while freezing so the disc would not flip over. Spinning back down on the other side of the boat, Katara grinned at her success of dodging the obstacle. She was improving.

That grin was quickly wiped off her face as she heard a horrendous crash behind her.

**"****My cabbages!"**

Katara winced. She had forgotten to turn the tower back into water. Looking back, she saw that the boat had cracked in half, cabbages floating in the water. A man dressed in the robes of the Earth Kingdom lay kneeled and sobbing in one half of the severed boat of ice. The waterbender moving the boat had not had time to react as Katara was moving so fast.

"Sorry!" Katara really was sorry. Any other day, she would have gone back to help the poor man. But today, she could not afford to be late. Not for the lesson with Master Shida anyways.

She sped along the city, buildings seemingly a blur as they rushed by.

"The ocean drown Master Shida. Why did he have to place his training site so deep into the city?" Katara muttered to herself.

After a few more minutes of turning and speeding along on her ice disc, Katara saw her destination in site. Master Shida's training site was located at the bottom of the biggest waterfall in Hirin. The waterfall started from the very top of Hirin where the Council met and fell around ten stories to where Katara was headed.

There she could see Shida in the blue and white robes of a master waterbender waiting with the other eight waterbending pupils. Katara felt a premonition of doom coming across her. She reached her destination, jumped off the ice disc, and skidded to Shida's feet all the while managing to kneel before him in a respectful manner.

Shida stared with cold incriminating eyes and crossed his arms. His silvery white beard and hair made him all the more intimidating, capturing and reflecting the light to give him a deathly halo. Katara could not bring herself up to face him.

After a silence that seemed to last an eternity, he spoke the two words that Katara had been fearing.

"You're **late**."

Katara winced for the third time that day. Her only hope left was that her parents would be able to trace the remains of her body through the blood flowing in the rivers.

"You remember what I said last time. I would make you wish you were fish droppings if you came late again. And I meant every…single…word."

----------------------------

"Wow, I still can't believe what my eyes saw…"

"Not helping, Meshi," Katara groaned.

Master Shida was right. After the humiliation, the suffering, the strain that Shida had made Katara go through, she wished she was a fish dropping. At least then, she wouldn't have to go through such a horrible ordeal.

After what had happened during the lesson, Katara had immediately fallen over as soon as she had escaped view of the training ground. She would not have let _Master_ Shida seen here fall down in front of him. No need to show more weakness and humiliation. Luckily, her best friend, Meshi was there.

Meshi and Katara had met when they were small, before learning they were both able to bend water and take lessons together. Meshi's parents were also on the council. Their parents had introduced them to each other and they had become fast friends ever since.

Meshi had a sort of a bad streak to him. He was the prankster of the city. He dumped water on passerbies when they used the trenches. He bended the ice so that anyone stepping on a certain tile would fall into a hole. He even once snuck into the military arsenal and rigged the spears so that anyone picking up a spear would suddenly find eggs pelting their backside. How he had done it, no one exactly knew. His parents refused to speak with him days after until he had apologized to every single soldier that had been plastered by his prank.

His eyes were always twinkling, always amused as if he saw something funny no one else had. His mouth was nearly always in a permanent grin, as if he had just done something mischievous. However, his grin had vanished from his face when he realized that Katara was going to be late. Even Meshi was not fool enough to be late to one of Shida's lessons.

After the lesson, and the soon to be called, "fish incident," Meshi had walked with Katara asking to help her. Katara had refused, even yelling out until she had finally collapsed a ways off from the training site, where she accepted his help gladly. Girls were strange in Meshi's mind, and Katara the strangest of all. But, seeing that Katara was in no condition to be carried off to her own home on the other side of the city, Meshi instead brought Katara back to his home where she now lay on a bed.

Carefully, Meshi placed his hands over Katara's head. A pool of water formed over it as well, the source from a bowl on a shelf. The water glowed, giving off a bluish light that seemed to scan Katara's body.

"What are you doing?" demanded Katara, her voice a little unsteady.

"I'm seeing if your body is wounded. Not only girls can heal with bending you know."

"Oh…"

"Oh is right. Now, it doesn't seem as if you have any wounds. You're mostly just exhausted. I can help take some of the exhaustion with healing."

And upon saying those words, Meshi brought down his hands an inch and swirled his fingers. The water glowed brighter, gave a little twirl and entered Katara's body. She gave a little gasp at feeling the cold water enter her and then relaxed.

"Wow, I feel like I've had a good night's rest already."

"Yeah, well don't overdo it. I might have taken the exhaustion away from your mind, but the strain of your body is still there. Anyhow, there are still a few bruises here and there, but I left them to remind you not to be late again." Meshi smirked, his grin back in place.

"Oh, so now you're taking Master Shida's side?"

"I never said that now did I? Anyways, why were you late this time?"

Silence fell upon them. Katara's eyes gazed towards the windows and then back to Meshi.

"It's the tension between the nations." She felt as if she had repeated this dozens of times.

"Ah…yes, well the Avatar should resolve all that. It's his job. He's coming to Hirin next week you know."

"Hey, you heard too? From your parents I assume…my father told me."

"Can you believe it Katara? The Avatar. I could barely remember the last time he came. What were we…two, no five…wait…"

"Six Meshi. We were six years old."

"Yea that's it. Anyways, this time, we're old enough to think. Now, I've been planning this prank for a long time and it's going to involve lots of ballons. And they'll be filled with ---"

"--- Meshi you're not planning to prank the Avatar were you? The **Avatar**?"

"No, no, of course not. I'm planning to prank the Avatar **and** the Council."

Katara threw a pillow at him and soon both were engaged in one of the most furious pillow fights ever known to occur in Hirin. It is said after they both laid on the ground, out of breath, gales of laughter could be heard, all the way up to the highest point of the city.

----------------------------

The days passed by quickly for both Katara and Meshi. Waterbending lessons took up the entire morning and when each was over, both Katara and Meshi were too tired to do anything else than go back home and take a quick nap.

Katara asked her father often on how the meetings with the Council were going. Her father though, avoided the questions, changing the subject often and then, when he realized Katara would not be dissuaded, became tight mouthed and refused to speak. Katara began worrying more than before. Even her mother refused to speak of the events within the court of the Council. She went out to the wall often as well, feeling the ocean beneath the ice pack, and the waters beyond.

It was said that a skilled waterbender could read the weather through the ocean if they were indeed connected enough to the water. They felt the waves and knew whether it would snow, rain, or just be a clear, sunny day.

Katara was not one to be as skilled as say Master Shida or most of the adults. However, spending so much time on the wall, she had become in tune to the ocean. A big storm was about to shake the world.

And so, the days rolled by, until a week passed. Katara and Meshi walked to Meshi's house after a tiring day of practice.

"Ugh, why does he always have to make us work so hard?" Katara whimpered, feeling her skin for bruises. Shida never really got them hurt. It was just that he made his pupils feel so tired that they felt getting hit might have been better than the trials they were put through. Katara sat on a chair appreciatively, the energy draining out of her legs. Meshi started toward a cabinet filled with food.

Curiously, she began to examine the chair. It was made of wood, a material not common in the artic. All wood was shipped in from the Earth Kingdom and even then, it was sparse. Especially in these times, trade had nearly stopped if it were not for the pleas by the ambassadors. Katara looked around at Meshi's home. It was simple yet, had the feeling of power within it, as most council members had within their homes.

Power and wealth was sometimes accustomed to the amount of wood a family had in their homes. Wood was a stronger than the ice/snow mixture and gave off a good contrast to the white snow. The people of Hirin would sometimes get tired seeing the all the white and blue of snow and water. Meshi's home contained more wood than the average home with chairs, tables and a counter made of wood.

However, it was not as if Meshi was rich. Council members did not earn a high salary. Rather, it was the respect they had that had gotten them such wooden pieces. People offered them gifts of gratitude for their wisdom in dire situations and making Hirin a comfortable, safe place to live. Katara hoped dearly that it remained that way.

Meshi returned with a pot of boiling tea and some fruit. Little fruit grew in the artic, but during Hirin's reconstruction, a greenhouse of sorts had also been built. A building was made where the ceiling was pure ice. It was set out so that it would always be in the sunlight. The glass would then magnify the little direct sunlight there was and keep the inside of the building at a relatively warm temperature, a temperature warm enough for plants to grow. Soil had been brought in from the Earth Kingdom and regular shipments kept the soil nurtured and fertilized. Waterbenders would bend water so that it contained as much minerals as possible and spread it evenly over the produce. Many plants were grown: those for healing, tea, and fruit producing bushes. Katara and Meshi often paid visit to the greenhouse as it was a glimpse to see how the outside world was like. Both had never really been beyond Hirin and had certainly never left the South Pole. It was strange, seeing the greens of plants and brown soils. It was mesmerizing until one went back outside into the frigid, white cold of the artic.

Meshi poured a cup of tea carefully and handed it to Katara with steady hands. Katara just sat there for a while, feeling the warmth soak into her hands from the hot tea. The fragrance was utterly addictive, and she tried to resist drinking until her hands were warm.

After she felt a bit toasty, she took a tiny sip of the black liquid, and almost choked. While the aroma was heavenly, the tea tasted horrible.

"Hei Tsu Tea?"

"Correct, although it does taste quite bitter, it helps the body regain energy. Hei Tsu contains a vast amount of stored energy in its roots because of it's black color. All that stored energy is released once it is boiled in water. Excellent tea if you are fatigued after a workout," Meshi lectured.

Katara's eyes twinkled, and she smiled. Meshi was already one the best healers in waterbending of his age and with the knowledge of useful herbs, he could probably become the best healer in Hirin. If only he could leave his prankster ways behind and concentrated on his talent, he definitely would be the best healer in the world.

As they enjoyed the tea and fruit in a relaxing silence, a cheer broke through the air. Katara and Meshi stared at each other for a split second and then both rushed out the door. The noise was far off and Katara and Meshi ran as fast as they could to the commotion. As they neared, the noise grew louder and louder. Whistles and cheering could be heard.

They reached the crowd, which surrounded one of the main trenches. That particular trench, named the North Entrace, was used mainly for parades and such, as it was the biggest in all of Hirin. It was also the only entrance for those who entered Hirin peacefully.

Meshi took Katara's hand and pushed through the crowds. He recklessly pushed through the crowds to get to the front while Katara was left to apologize to those that had been shoved aside. Katara knuckled her forehead. Meshi could be so rude sometimes, the ocean take him.

"For the love of Yue, do you have to push and shove every time you want to get to the front, Meshi?"

"Hey we're there aren't we? So what's all this commotion about any --."

Meshi broke off gaping and then smacking his head.

"What?" Katara inquired.

Then she smacked her head as well. They both had completely forgotten. The Avatar had arrived today. And there he was, Avatar Sibus, in his tough fur coat of the Northern Tribe, riding on his animal, the seal-bear. The Avatars of past had always been known to have an animal friend to help them travel and fight. Avatar Aang and his majestic flying bison were a formidable pair, having been said to take out more than fifty Fire Nation ships in one day alone.

Sibus was lean man with a smiling face that never reached his cold, gray eyes, he looked as if he had fought and destroyed countless armies. He looked tired. Even in his fatigued state, Avatar Sibus was an imposing figure. He could make mountains move and make kings bow down to him. If he had said pidgeon-frog, half of Hirin would leap and the other half attempt to fly to obey his orders. The sheer aura emitting from him took command of people's hearts and severed fear. The Avatar was a powerful figure indeed.

Katara felt a pull on her arm as Meshi began to drag Katara away from the scene.

"What do you think you're doing? I want to see the Avatar some more."

Meshi ignored her complaints and continued to drag her down the North Entrance Trench. "You don't remember the last time? The Avatar follows the North Entrance and then airbends up the waterfall to reach the top of Hirin, where the Council resides. The meetings of the Council and the Avatar were public the last time so I don't see why this time should be any different. We should head there first so we can get good spots and listen to what the Avatar has to say. Maybe we can catch a glance at the Avatar airbending from above as well."

Katara looked at him suspiciously. "Or…you just want to get there first so you can set up your prank."

"What! No!" Meshi looked away quickly but Katara could see his face redden just the slightest tone. Katara laughed. It seemed as if Meshi really did want to get there to hear the Avatar speak but in his subconscious, he still wanted to initiate his prank.

"Alright, come on. We'll have to go up the waterfall somehow and we might as well use that ice disc thing you did when you were late the day of the 'fish incident.'" Meshi smirked.

Katara growled under her breath. The only reason he had mentioned the 'fish incident' was to get back at her for guessing he wanted to pull his pranks.

Before Katara could retort, Meshi jumped off the sidewalk and into the trench, releasing his hold. Quick hands and fluid movements created the ice disc, made large enough for two. Katara hopped on as well.

As Meshi began to move the ice disc, Katara turned back once more to get another glance at the Avatar. Those gray eyes started back upon hers.

Katara gave a start. The Avatar had been staring at her. He wore a grim expression and his eyes were widened just a fraction, as if he was surprised at what he saw.

Soon though, the Avatar turned his head to the crowd that was still cheering for him. He smiled and waved, but it seemed more forced that before. Katara stared back strangely until he was but a speck on the horizon.

----------------------------

The ice disc sped along at a reasonable speed unlike that day when Katara had been late to Master Shida's lesson. It was slow enough so that avoiding cargo was easy but brisk enough so that it was faster than if they had run. They were in no hurry.

The waterfall reared up in sight. Both Meshi and Katara prepared their stances. A quick glance at each other and their hands both flicked down and then up. Up they went until they were soaring just above the highest point of Hirin. Katara could see for miles, the sky was so clear. There were little mountains of ice located at random positions all of the ice cap. Legend had said it was in one of those glaciers that the legend Katara and warrior and hero Sokka had found the Avatar. The land was full of secrets waiting to be uncovered.

They landed on the sidewalk around the trench gracefully while Meshi liquefied the ice disk. Hurridely, Katara drew circular motions with her arms, liquefying the immense ice pillar they had drawn from the waterfall to push their ice disc up. She still remembered how she had made a boat crash into one of her ice pillars and the man sobbing over his cabbages. She would not be responsible for the same mistake again.

Katara turned around to look at the Council's court. It was a temple of sorts, with the usual stacking of levels. The bottom was largest, with each level smaller and smaller until the very top. There were seven levels in all. The bottom had always been the court of the Council.

Idin had told her that the levels above the court were the offices for the ambassadors and members of the Council. The second and third were for foreign dealings. The ambassador offices were located there. The fourth was for dealings within Hirin such as taxes and trench repair. The fifth was for dealings with the law. Lawyers and such had their offices located there.

The sixth was for the first eight members of the Council. The last and seventh was for the Censor of the Council, the last and perhaps, more powerful member of the Council. If the first eight had decided on a case with no majority, the Censor would be the decision maker. The current Censor was Hershia. Once she retired, the next in line would be Katara's father, as he was the oldest member of the Council of eight.

Katara peered within the confines of the building. She hoped to have a glimpse of her father or mother. Inside was an exquisite room. Although there were no wood furnishings, the craftsmanship and intricate detail of the ice would make any person stare in awe. Pots decorated the room and on the wall on the far side was a huge carving of the symbol of the waterbenders. A crescent moon facing the waves.

Her eyes then lay upon the bench upon which the Council sat. There she spotted her father, in the position to the right closest to the Censor's stand, a podium higher than the bench. Her mother was also there, third to the right, where she sat with her blondish hair seemingly melting into the white-blue backdrop. Katara had her father's eyes and her mother's hair as she stroked her own blond hair unwittingly.

"Katara, come quickly! The Avatar has just arrived at the base of the waterfall!" Meshi exclaimed. He was already crouched over the edge, looking at what lay below.

Katara quickly joined him. Leaning over, she saw that what Meshi had said was true. The Avatar was at the base of the waterfall, patting his seal-bear. It seemed as if the seal-bear would not be coming up with him. Stable hands had been at the scene, ready to take care of the animal as soon as the Avatar had left for above.

Katara stared, hoping to capture every detail of when the Avatar airbended. She had never seen any of the other elements being bended besides water. Firebenders would not come to the poles. It was much too cold here at the South Pole and their fire spirits would be dampened. If earthbenders came down here, their bending would be useless. There was no land or earth in the artic. Airbenders would be fine with the cold and could bend here, being used to frigid mountains upon which they lived. However, airbenders traveled little of late, staying quite secluded in their temples.

And so, as the Avatar began weaving his hands in circular motions, Katara gaped. He was planning to **jump** up to the court of the Council. And so he did. With the wind ruffling his fur coat, he suddenly appeared right in front of Katara and Meshi. Both gave a start and shuffled back, away from the edge. The Avatar landed lightly on his feet and laughed at their reactions.

Katara was shocked. Looking at Meshi, she could see he was the same too. "_That waterfall was five stories high! He jumped five stories high!_"

"Here, let me help you up." A strong, reassuring voice, and yet told of kindness. A voice fit for an avatar.

Katara realized she was sitting. The Avatar Sibus had both of his hands outstretched, one to Meshi and one to Katara. Katara took it, and so did Meshi. The Avatar heaved them upright seemingly weightlessly.

Katara and Meshi both were staring at their hands. They had touched the Avatar. Their hands were unworthy of the honor.

"Are you two alright? I must've have gave you quite a scare for you to push back so far." The Avatar chuckled.

Katara realized that they had pushed back until they had almost reached the steps leading into the court. Her father and mother had put on amused facial expressions as Katara could see.

Meshi spoke first. "Oh we're fine; it'll take more than that to scare me out of my wits."

Katara mentally slapped himself. Why was it that all males seemed to try and make themselves tougher in front of a powerful presence?

The Avatar smiled and ruffled Meshi's hair. "Ok, as long as you are alright. I would stay and chat with you two longer, but I've got to go to this meeting first."

They were blocking the entrance. Blushing, Katara and Meshi both stepped aside.

"Thanks, maybe we can talk after," the Avatar said smiling. And in he went into the icy, shining court room.

Katara and Meshi stared for a second. Then they both began to talk to each other very fast.

"Can you believe this, the Avatar helped us up!"

"Yeah, and he wants to talk to us!"

They went inside still talking like giggling children who had just started to make water move in waves. Crowds of people had started coming up from the stairs to the left and right of the council. Not everyone could waterbend as Katara and Meshi and some felt that coming up through the waterfall was disrespectful to the council. Why, Katara and Meshi knew not. It was fast and convenient for them so they used it.

Katara and Meshi took their seats in the spaces open to public. Benches of ice had been made and the crowd filled in quickly. Meshi was right to have come here first. The seats went fast. They sat in the front row with a clear view of the Avatar.

The court was a circular room. In the center, was a circular pool filled with warm water. Custom was that for those who came seeking the audience of the Council washed their hands and face in the pool. A person would come with a towel and then take it away. To wash in the warm water was a luxury. The washed would then owe the court their honest and righteousness.

The Avatar was well versed in these traditions. It was the same in the Northern Tribe. Bending down, he splashed the water over his face and washed his hands. A towel was brought and he wiped his face and hands dry. Custom was done.

The censor spoke then. "What news do you have of the outside world?"

The Avatar hesitated as he chose his words.

"As you know, the Fire Nation has been building and militarizing its army. The proclamation issued calling all firebenders has though been put down. For what reason, I know not, as I have not revisited the Fire Nation since. Whether they have already collected every firebender or Fire Lord Zenen has brought peace to the nation, I do not know. The Earth Kingdom has had troubles lately. A division in Ba Sing Sei has caused the formation of two parties: one for revenge against the Fire Nation for taking over its nations so many years ago and one against further war. The people of the Earth Kingdom have long memories and do not forget how the Fire Nation led rampages, burning villages and killing many people. Strife has nearly caused a civil war. For that reason, do I head toward the Earth Kingdom next."

"And what of the Airs?" inquired Katara's father.

"The Airs remain isolated and secluded. They want no part in other nation's affairs. Any changes of the Airs are tightly guarded and no information has leaked past their temples. I will need to pay them a visit as well some time into the future."

"What exactly are your plans, Avatar Sibus? Do you continue to allow the Fire Nation to build up its armies? The people of Hirin remember also of the events five hundred years ago. The attack of the Fire Nation left us a measly, small village with no defense as all of our men had gone off to fight. We do not want the same to happen again."

The Avatar, face unreadable, was silent for a few moments.

"I will do as I must. The Avatar's role is the peacekeeper. I shall negotiate and reason with the Fire Kingdom. It shall not be easy with the whole of them hot headed as their personalities go, but it shall happen. This is the duty of the Avatar and upon which I lay before you." And with those words the Avatar Sibus bowed before the Council.

The crowd that resided within the public area voiced their approval. A chant began, and soon the court and Hirin resonated with the voice of hundreds.

"**The Avatar! The Avatar!" **They yelled.

Katara and Meshi were pulled in. Before they knew it, they were standing up and clapping with approval. Even the council nodded their heads in recognition of the great figure bowing before them. The Avatar Sibus had made a statement for the ages.

----------------------------

The Council had dismissed the meeting at that point. The Censor spoke with the Avatar and showed him his rooms. Katara still stood in the public area of the court, out of breath. She had never been in such a big crowd before. When they had started chanting, she felt as if she was pulled into the excitement, pulled into the chanting. It really was breathtaking.

Meshi had left to see his parents. The council members resided, picking up the notes they had taken of the meeting. Katara could see her parents and waved to them. Idin and her mother, Idaie, waved back smiling.

Katara felt as if she needed some air. The mass of people had made the air hot and stuffy, and Katara was still wearing a thick fur coat. Taking a step outside, she began walking to a court yard not far from the Council's building. It was a nice day, if cold. She was used to the cold though. She had to, or she would not have survived her first few days of life. The artic cold was now a friend to her, cooling her down when she was exhausted or fatigued. Now, it was even more inviting. There was no wind, just a sterile cold and the perfect remedy to the hot, stuffy room she had just been in.

With the Avatar's proclamation of righting things, Katara was reassured. Sibus's strong voice and inspiring words had driven the worry and fear out of her. She felt more relaxed and peaceful than she had in months.

The court yard she was walking into was a square. In the middle, a fountain lay, sporting water high into the air. The water arced into graceful curves and dropped almost with out a splash back into the pool of water surrounding it. Water ran in ruts around the edges of the square and then made a zigzag like pattern running into holes in the walls of the fountain. The water always turned at a right angle.

There were other courtyards elsewhere in the city, but she liked this one most of all. Being the highest courtyard, it gave the best view of Hirin and beyond. The moon seemed so close from this height. She stood at the edge facing the city and smiled. Usually, this courtyard was empty. People did not bother coming all the way up when there were nearer courtyards. Tonight, it seemed as if it were the same.

"Hello, pleasant night for a walk isn't it?"

Katara practically jumped out of her skin. At least, she had thought she was alone. Turning around slowly, she found herself face to face with the Avatar Sibus.

He was wearing a slightly bemused expression and rubbing the back of his head with one hand. "I'm sorry; I must've scared you out of your wits again. I swear, I've never seen someone jump so high without airbending. I didn't get your name before. Care to tell me what you're called?" he said laughing a little.

"Ka – Katara, sir." She still hadn't recovered from that shock of realizing someone had been there when she thought she was alone.

The Avatar winced slightly at her stuttering. He didn't like scaring people much. "Please, don't use sir or any formalities. I've tried to tell the council that too but they insist on calling me Avatar or sir, at the very least."

"Yes, si- …er…Sibus"

Sibus gazed at her with those gray eyes. They did not seem so cold in the moonlight.

"Katara…a powerful name. After the one that had helped Aang I suppose?"

"Yes." Katara was a little astonished that Sibus had called the Avatar Aang, the one who had defeated Fire Lord Ozai, just…Aang. Of course, in a way, Sibus was a reincarnation of Aang. It must have been tough for Sibus when he had been told he was the Avatar. To know he had done such great things in past lives without doing it himself must have been difficult to grasp.

Sibus was staring out at Hirin and the Artic. A silence passed through them.

"**Katara"**

Katara jumped for the second time. She turned to look at the Avatar. His eyes were glowing like the sun. A bright white light emitted from those eyes and when he spoke, the same light had left his mouth. She had read about this. For what reason, Katara did not know, but sure enough, Avatar Sibus had entered the Avatar state.

"**Katara," **Sibus said again with the voice of thousands speaking synchronized.

Katara realized he was waiting for her to answer. "Yes?" She breathed.

The Avatar turned towards, her and the light momentarily blinded her.

"**A time will come when the Avatar is assassinated in the Avatar state and the Avatar line will end. Times have changed. The Avatar alone can no longer hold the peace of this world. When the Avatar line has been extinguished, you must travel to the Northern Water Tribe. In your journey, you will find a fire, earth, and airbender. Befriend them and travel together. At the Northern Water Tribe, go to the pond in which the yin and yang circle endlessly. Seek a path into the Spirit World. Speak to your elemental Spirit and question the origin of the Avatar line. Find the answers you will seek and use them to restore balance to this war-blighted land. This is the quest I lay upon you. You MUST not fail."**

And with that, Sibus left the Avatar state, clutching his head.

Katara stared off into the void, her breath caught.

"_What in the world just happened?"_

----------------------------

The Avatar had left her, claiming to have a woozy head. Asking if she was going to be alright out here – Katara kept staring off into nothing – he proceeded to return back into the Council's tower.

After a few moments, Katara did the same. When she entered the court, most council members had already left, including her parents. She spotted Meshi still there and ran to him.

"Oh, hey Katara, I was wondering where you went. I almost thought you had left without me," Meshi said with that grin plastered on his face. Then, with one look at Katara's distraught face, he immediately asked, "What's wrong?"

"We need to speak in private. Master Shida's training spot. No one goes there except for lessons." Katara started to drag Meshi.

"Hey, you could at least tell me a little first before – "

"Come on! Don't ask questions. I'll tell you when we get there. Hurry!"

They ran out of the building as fast as they could and Katara quickly weaved another ice disc. They got on and rode off the cliff where the waterfall began. Using the water from the waterfall, Katara built a rectangular prism of half frozen water, a slushy mixture. It would slow their descent so that they could reach the bottom safely.

Once at the bottom, Katara began to spill everything of what had happened at the courtyard. By the time she was done, Meshi looked as confused and distraught as she.

Several minutes of silence passed before he croaked, "Are you trying to pull a prank on me?"

"Meshi!" Katara growled menacingly. "Focus!"

After a few more minutes of puzzling out the events that had occurred, Meshi spoke once more.

"I have no more idea than you of what it means, although I'm pretty sure of this. If the Avatar is assassinated, war will surely break out. It would be the spark needed to light the barrel of explosives."

Katara nodded. It made sense. With tensions as high as they were, something as big as the Avatar being killed would definitely send the nations into an all out war.

"And I know one more thing. If you're going to the Northern Water Tribe, then I'm coming with you."

Katara half opened her mouth to protest before Meshi broke in again.

"Don't even try to argue with me. Who's been looking after your back all these years after Master Shida's waterbending lessons? I'm your best friend and I care for you. I will not let you go wandering off into a war zone all by yourself. Besides, you'll definitely need the best healer you can get on your team."

Katara frantically searched for any reason for Meshi not to come. Finding none, she hugged Meshi. There they stood, hugging, and comforting each other, fearing the future and what was to come

----------------------------

Meshi and Katara had gone to the Council's building first thing in the morning the next day. They asked the first official person they found and requested a meeting with the Avatar.

The person gave a surprising answer.

"The Avatar, I'm afraid, left in the middle of the night without any notice. I suppose he went to the Earth Kingdom. I applaud him for that, trying so hard to straighten out dealings between the nations and keep the peace. A hard role, being the Avatar. Though he could have left us some notice," he had said while shaken his head.

Katara and Meshi looked at each other, unsure of what to say or think.

Both went to the wall that day, to try and see the other nations. Hard and dangerous times were sure to follow.

* * *

Reviews, reviews, reviews please. D 


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1: The Earthbender

Yeah, I decided to split Chapter 2 into two parts, because the second part will probably be longer. I never really knew how long it takes to write so much. XP

So here's the first part. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2 Part 1: The Earthbender 

The city of Ba Sing Se was one of the largest cities in the world and was certainly the largest in all of the Earth Kingdom. The next largest, the city of Omashu, did not come close. The capital was surrounded by an immense wall stories high, rivaling that of the Water Tribe capitals. These famous walls had held through every attack ever laid upon it, even against the armies of the Fire Nation led by the Fire General Iroh, the Dragon of the West, more than five centuries past. It was Iroh's only loss in his military reign.

The walls had stood all this time, refusing to bow to any opposing force. Even when the Earth Kingdom had fallen to the Fire Nation from corruption, the walls held. When the walls lay crumpled and in ruins, it would mean the absolute end for all Earthbenders. In a way, the wall preserved and was a symbol of the spirit of the Earth Kingdom, taking the force head-on and never backing down.

Although the walls were indeed magnificent, it was the interior that left travelers gawking. Ba Sing Se was a huge circle, miles across in radius; the wall a ring encompassing the vast land that was the city. Ba Sing Se was separated from here into three main rings: the Inner Ring, the Outer Ring, and the Rural Ring.

The Rural Ring was the largest of the three. Beginning from the outer wall, it spanned across for miles until it reached the edges where small building began to spot the country side. From atop the wall, the Rural Ring was a quilt patched with square and rectangular plots of multiple pale colors. The Ring was used a farmland to produce enough food to sustain living in the Outer and Inner Rings of Ba Sing Se. A city of its size could not possibly live only on the food supply traded with other cities and nations. No, the majority of the food filling Ba Sing Se came from within its own walls.

The farming in the Rural Ring was all government regulated. The homeless and poor in the Outer Ring were taken and brought to the Rural, where they would farm and work for food, money, and shelter. Once they saved enough money, they returned back to the city, where they could prosper by investing into businesses or starting their own. By returning to the city, it also allowed room for other needy to have the same chance as they.

This idea though, had been brought forth after the fall of Fire Lord Ozai. Earth Kingdom nobles from before the Fire Nation had sent out its troops ruled the courts through bribery. The corrupted politicians were under their control. The nobles paid no heed to the poor peasants; their only purpose to them was to swindle them out of what little money they had left through heavy taxes.

When the Fire Nation had taken over the Earth Kingdom, again the poor had been ignored. All the desired from the Earth Kingdom was its armies and resources. It was until after the Avatar Aang had defeated Fire Lord Ozai that the plans for the Rural Ring went into full effect. It was said that the Avatar Aang himself had come to the courts and threatened the politicians to help the poor, even entering the Avatar State and creating a mini tornado inside the King's court when they stubbornly refused.

The people of the Earth Kingdom had always been stubborn and conservative. They could teach rocks and make them move themselves out their way, literally. The stubborn streak really helped with earthbending.

The middle of the three Rings, the Outer Ring, included most of the city of Ba Sing Se. About forty-eight percent of the people in Ba Sing Se resided there, with fifty in the Rural and the last two in the Inner Ring. The Outer Ring was perhaps two-thirds the size of the Rural Ring. Here, was the true heart of the city. In the outskirts, lay hotels and apartments where travelers and tourists could stay and for those that lived in the city.

Further down into the Ring, small businesses and shops began to take hold. Around every corner lay another market, venders sporting their goods and restaurants wafting their sweet, delicious aromas onto the streets. Here, was a lawyer firm, for dealings with the law, and here, laid a small shop, selling everyday objects like baskets woven from wood. A tailor's shop displayed their clothing in the window, the tailor busy measuring the measures of some burly fellow.

The city lacked one thing that travelers who did not pay close attention, might miss. There were no clanging sounds of metal ringing in blacksmiths in the Outer Ring. The fact was, after Ozai's reign, as it had been called, the hero Toph, one of the greatest earthbenders ever, perhaps **the** greatest, had introduced the foundations for metalbending. Still, there were few earthbenders skilled enough to have the refined sense to be able to see the earth that still remained in steel.

Even so, the most talented had prevailed and wonders of metal were made. Metalbending had come far since it was first introduced by Toph. Those who could metalbend made works of art, with metal flowing in elegant arcs as if it were water. It had come as far as that the earthbender need not touch the metal to bend. Metal would swerve in every such way by the bender's hands, making abstract shapes or creating weapons for the army. Metalbenders were in high demand and because there were so few, all metalbenders would be sent to the Inner City, making fortunes. All those who earthbended wished they had the senses to metalbend as well; it was an instant ticket into success.

It was hard to make a fortune here in the Outer Ring though, with so many shops selling the same items. Guilds had been formed, to make sure that competition did force prices to drop so low that, most shops would go bankrupt from trying to match the lowered prices. Guilds also prevented monopolies, to try and give smaller businesses an equal chance.

The Outer Ring was also home to the primary up to third level earthbending lessons. They were located along the outskirts, where there was more land than buildings. Children were sent to these training spots in order to see if they were capable of earthbending. If so, they were sent to these earthbending schools, the lessons paid for by the government. Those who showed skill and talent were sent up into the second and then the third level after training. The third was located in the Inner Ring, to be even taught in more advanced earthbending skills. Those who were not up to the task remained and would be sent back to the Outer Ring, as soon as they showed mastery over what little earthbending they could do.

The final ring, the Inner Ring, lay at the center of Ba Sing Se. The smallest ring of the three, one could walk through the entire ring in one hour. What it lacked in size however, it made up in grandeur. The courts of the government and the King's Palace resided in the Inner Ring. The palaces were magnificent, shining in green and gold, with huge staircases and statues thrice the size of a human being. It had same slated roofed architecture seen throughout the world, with the tiles gleaming in the sunlight. The palace reeked of tradition and power, rivaling that of the Imperial Palaces of the Fire Nation.

The Inner Ring was given to nobles as well, their palaces, although not as grand as the King's, were still impressive. Some of the finer shops and restaurants were located here as well. Skilled tailors made beautiful gowns and robes of the finest silk and gold. The Green Mountain was notorious for its pricy foods, though it was backed up by the most delicious treats ever to touch the tongue. And then there was The Red Dragon, named by all those who had visited the finest tea shop in the entire world. Their tea was simply heavenly. A myth had been born from The Red Dragon; supposedly, it had been founded by none other than the Dragon of the West, Fire General Iroh, who had laid siege upon Ba Sing Se and failed. But this could not be true. Ba Sing Se guards could never have openly let that man through, not considering starting his own tea shop.

It was in the Inner Ring that Hitsumo wanted to be part of. The fame and fortune of living in the Inner Ring. Hitsumo wanted to be somebody, a person whom everyone looked up to and wanted to be.

"_And instead, I live in the Rural, my only chance of getting into the Inner City is by being able to metalbend," _Hitsumo thought bitterly.

Hitsumo pounded the stone and sand within the clay pot. The stone was easily broken by his hand. Hitsumo sighed and ran his hand through his jet black hair. The exercise he was currently on was just to pound stone into fine sand, without fear of getting his hands hurt. The will of an earthbender was expressed through this drill, to never back down no matter the danger or self-injury.

He continued to pound the stone, while thinking about his current situation. The exercise was juvenile. It was easy, it was simple, and it was completely below his level. Hitsumo wondered why he was still stuck in primary earthbending. Looking around, he saw the others in his class. Pathetic. They were striking the stone but did not have the will to break it.

Looking back down at his pot, he could see that the earth had already turned into fine sand. He grabbed a handful and watched the sand slip through his fingers and fall back into the pile.

"Very good, Hitsumo. At the rate you are learning, you will be in secondary school soon. As for the rest of you –"

Hitsumo stopped listening to Builder Renshi, a secondary level earthbender. He wanted to be advanced now to the Builder status, and wondered why she kept him in primary. The things he could do…perhaps he would show her today. He had been practicing.

Turning his head, he saw that class had been dismissed. His classmates had already left and Renshi was leaving as well.

"Builder Renshi!" Hitsumo called out, his adrenalin building. Today, would be the day, the day he was promoted. He could not be patient any longer.

Renshi turned around and walked back. "Yes?" She answered back, her long black hair whipping in the wind.

"I'd like to show you something." And with those words, Hitsumo slammed his hands onto the floor.

Nine mountains of earth rose around him, and one in the center, with a flattened plateau, rose under him, directly in the center of the nine. Raising his hands up with clenched fists, nine balls of stone rose around him as well, positioned between the center pillar and the nine pillars around Hitsumo. Hitsumo began to move his arms in quick strikes, weaving the balls around the nine pillars as if he were juggling them.

While maintaining the juggling, Hitsumo split the layer of the central pillar he was standing on. Jagged strikes began spinning the disc upon which he stood. He needed to see where each ball was going for his next move. Weaving the balls with his arms like complicated machinery, the balls began to contract, becoming harder. Then, Hitsumo struck. The balls collided into the pillars, still weaving in that same fashion. The pieces that were smashed collided into each other forming smaller debris. Even the center was obliterated this way.

Hitsumo began to sweat, panting hard. He had practiced this too often for him to fail now. The balls continued smashing into the pillars, debris seemingly suspended in the air at the speed they were going. One mistake, letting loose of one of the balls, could destroy buildings. It seemed to take an eternity, though it had only been a few seconds.

Then, as soon as all the pillars were smashed to pieces, Hitsumo brought his arms together into a tight hug. The debris in the air swarmed into a tight circle and began to form a shape. A badgermole emerged from the twister of earth, the animal symbol for all earthbenders. Spinning, Hitsumo let his arms fall and the disc landed lightly on its back, forming a saddle.

Hitsumo panted heavily. It had to be enough. It **must** be enough.

----------------------------

The Builder Renshi stared. Her gawking had begun the moment Hitsumo had began his routine. To be able to control ten plots of earth at one time…, it was unheard of for a primary. And then controlling nine balls weaving in the same pattern all around, while maintaining a hold on the fallen debris, the boy had surpassed the level of any Builder. He was the making of an earthbending genius. She wondered how she could not have seen it before. Through his hard work, he would probably be able to metalbend in a short time with the right training.

Renshi shook her head. To think that this boy, a Rural inhabitant, would surpass even her at such a young age was impossible. A Rural had surpassed her! She needed to work harder.

She smiled slightly as she turned around, heading for an exit out of the training courtyard. Waves of disappointment emitted from Hitsumo. Renshi could feel it in the earth strongly. After walking halfway, she decided she had tested his patience long enough.

She turned her head, smiling. "Sleep well and eat hearty for tomorrow."

Hitsumo raised his head. He had been on the verge of tears. A pang of sympathy went towards him. Perhaps she should not have waited so long, but she liked to make happenings dramatic.

"You're headed for the Inner City. Congratulations."

The effect was magnificent. Renshi watched the boy that stood in front of her wearing ragged, torn robes turn from an expression of misery to one of sheer and utter amazement. Before she could react, he was in her arms, hugging her and sobbing with joy. Renshi smiled and hugged back. She opened her mouth, but left the thought to hang and instead patted Hitsumo's head comfortingly.

On the rooftops on the few buildings in the area, a figure clothed and veiled in black watched silently as the events unfolded before her green eyes.

----------------------------

Hitsumo woke up bright and early that next morning. When he had left the training school grounds, he ran through the streets, shouting and hugging random people. He leapt through the air, jumping for joy. He had never been so happy in his life.

To get into the Inner City was like as if some God had just handed him the world on a silver platter. He would finally be recognized as he should. From there, he went into one of the train stations to find his way back to his home in the Rural Ring. The train system of Ba Sing Se was an architectural wonder. Arcs ran through every corner of the city, bridges high above the buildings that ran to each Ring. The system was free, paid for again by the government. The trains were fast and provided easy transportation.

Even through his joy though, Hitsumo did not stall in heading back home. It was unsafe to stay out in the streets during these times. Although Hitsumo did not know much and care for political affairs, he knew enough that Ba Sing Se would be soon on the verge of civil war if events between the nations continued to happen as they did.

The factions of the conflict were simple: pro-war and against war. The pro-wars, called the Badgers for their aggressive nature by many, were numerous and outnumbered those against war. Those who did not approve, called the Moles for their more peaceful methods, had the support of the King. Even though the government abided by the King's laws, the Badgers wanted revenge against the Fire Nation and war would give them that.

Fights in alleyways became a common happenstance, with Badgers teaming up on the Moles. There were also rumors of murders, although Hitsumo was sure it had not gone that far…yet. Many walked in groups now and wore colors to symbolize their beliefs. Gold/white for Moles and green/red for Badgers. Hitsumo looked at his ragged robes. White.

Hitsumo had arrived home safely, opening the door to the small, house sitting in front of a farm. He had then proceeded to shout at the top of his lungs, telling his entire family of his promotion to the third level training. His mother, father, and his three siblings ran in from the stairs, the back door and the other various places they had been, hugged him, and congratulating him. They were all so proud and his mother had almost started crying.

Hitsumo had remembered that night as the best night of his life. The mini-party they had thrown for him was so joyous and happy. He thought he could never be sad again. They had laughed and talked while playing fun games together to celebrate his promotion through the entire night.

Now, Hitsumo rose out of bed and went to change his clothes and straighten up. He had to look good if he was to head to the Inner Circle. He wore his best robes, though even they were a little shabby. Hitsumo gave off a small yawn and headed downstairs.

His mother was already in the kitchen, cooking up eggs and frying rice along with it, one of her specialties. The aroma wafted through the air, filling up Hitsumo's nostrils and clearing up his dulled senses.

Hitsumo was the oldest out of his three other siblings. At fifteen, he was the only one eligible so far for earthbending lessons, which began for adolescents at fourteen. The lessons started so late to ensure that the children were old enough to use earthbending maturely. Fooling around with earthbending could bring down buildings. His sister Shirai, at thirteen, would be able to take the lessons next year, and the twins, Naed and Dean, barely six each watched in envy.

The strange thing was though, neither of Hitsumo's parents, Nirein or Hishiro, could earthbend. Earthbending did not necessarily depend on genetics, but usually, if an offspring could earthbend, so could the parents. Perhaps it was due to the nature of their raising. Hitsumo's parents had both been raised in the Outer Ring since birth. It was only since Hitsumo had been born that they had been forced to recede to the Rural. Perhaps, by living in the Rural and living away from a more civilized Ring, they had gained spirituality, thus allowing them to earthbend.

"_If that's true, it'll be the only good thing that's come of living here,"_ Hitsumo thought wryly.

Hitsumo sat down to eat the breakfast his mother had made. As he ate, Hitsumo looked out the window next to him and saw that his father had taken his siblings out onto the farm to show them his daily routines. The laughs and shouts of excited children whispered through the confines of the house. Hitsumo looked upon the scene sadly. He would get them out of the Rural. Once he became a master earthbender or a metalbender if luck had it, they would all move to the Inner City. No more struggling to earn money. They would live comfortably without having to work so hard for the little wealth they earned. He would definitely get them out of this farm.

Hitsumo quickly consumed the rice and eggs his mother had cooked, thanked her while giving a hug and a kiss, and then headed out for the train once more. It was a nice day, the heat not unbearable and yet it was warm enough to feel good. Hitsumo smiled. Today would be great.

As the train approached, Hitsumo found an open seat and quickly sat down. It was pure luck to find an open seat; usually, the trains were so crowded, the majority of people would have to stand. This brightened Hitsumo's day even more.

The train rolled past building quickly, making many stops. His stop was the King's Palace as Renshi had told him. It was the only stop in the Inner Ring. Because the Inner Ring was so small and the King's Palace was dead center, anyone could walk from there on to where ever they needed to. From there, he was to head to the training facilities. It was a huge building and the only one made all from metal. He couldn't miss it, Renshi had told him.

The train slowed down and a loud booming voice seemed to come from no where at all. "The King's Palace," it shouted. Hitsumo rose, his legs a little wobbly. Here he was, finally in the Inner Ring for a purpose. As he walked out, he could feel the stares of a few passengers on his back. A Rural getting off at the King's Palace? It was absurd. Although he was wearing his best clothes, they were those of an Outer at best, and even then it was hard to classify it as that. He knew that a few of the passengers had remembered that he had got on at the Rural as well. Soon, though, they wouldn't think this strange of him. Walking out confidently, Hitsumo vowed to prove his worth to everyone and his place in the higher classes of Ba Sing Se.

----------------------------

Hitsumo stood in front of the metal building. His brown eyes were wide in wonder. The building was unlike any he had ever seen. Instead of a slanted roof, all it had was a dome. It was a huge half sphere protruding from the ground. The sunlight struck its silvery sheen, blinding him for a moment. He looked away, blinking.

"Amazing isn't it? The wonders of what we can do with metal these days…"

Hitsumo looked in front of him. A man was directly in the sun, so he appeared as a black silhouette. Using his arm to block out the sun, Hitsumo saw that the man wore the black, gold robes of the Dai Li and gold pendant with the elemental symbol of Earthbenders, the pendant of an Earthbending master. The symbol was different from the emblem of the Earth Kingdom. While the emblem was a square inscribed with a circle, the earthbender's symbol was a isosceles trapezoid of sorts, circumscribing a trigram at the bottom and a spiral at the top.

Hitsumo dropped to his knees immediately. Never had he met and Earthbending Master, let alone talk to one. They were said to work wonders, creating mountains, recreating landscapes, and conjure earthquakes that could destroy entire armies. Hitsumo trembled slightly at the thought.

"Get up, get up. I don't need any of that yet. Class hasn't started and if everyone had to undergo formality with me even in public, I'd surely kill myself."

Hitsumo stood up slowly and saw the man was smiling and a little embarrassed. He wore his hair tied back into a long, black ponytail that was common of members of the Dai Li.

Kind brown eyes stared back into his own.

When Hitsumo had stood, the Dai Li spoke. "My name is Tao. In my class, of course, you shall refer to me as Master Tao or just Master. You must be the new student I am receiving, from primary. Hitsumo was it?" Hitsumo nodded. "You must have impressed Renshi very much. I know the girl and she isn't lenient on passing primaries even into the secondary level. Furthermore, there hasn't been a skip of the secondary level in generations, all the way back to King Bumi of Omashu. Perhaps you will show the class your routine."

Hitsumo just nodded again, unsure of what to say. Tao sighed again. People must be awkward around him a lot, due to his rank for him to be this way.

"Come on then, we might as well go in now. Everyone's inside already anyways."

And so they headed into the metal dome.

----------------------------

Inside, the dome was not much grander. There was no floor at all, as Hitsumo could feel the soft, cold earth beneath his feet. All it was really was just a dome, a metal shield against the elements. They might as well have trained outside.

Upon going in, darkness took Hitsumo's vision. The dome was completely pitch-black. He realized then that the dome had no openings. Light could not pass through the metal dome, creating a void of blackness inside. Was there a purpose for there to be no openings to block out the light?

A whirring sound crept through the air, and rays of blessed light filled the room. Hitsumo looked up. The ceiling had some how receded and Hitsumo could see again. Looking around at his surroundings, he saw that Tao was standing next to a switch of sorts. It must have opened the ceiling up. He also noticed five other students standing near, all older than he, watching Hitsumo, studying him with attentive eyes. Hitsumo withered a little under their stares before standing straighter, proud to part of their level.

"As I have told you earlier, here stands your new classmate who goes by the name Hitsumo. Greet him and treat him as one of you. He will need support for the training to follow."

Need support? Just how hard would the training be? Looking back at the students, he saw some were looking at him with sympathy. Hitsumo began to sweat a little.

"Now, Hitsumo, would you please show us the routine you demonstrated for Renshi?"

"Yes, Master Tao" And with that, Hitsumo began his earthbending sequence, all the while wondering what it was he was getting himself into.

----------------------------

With the badgermole complete, Hitsumo read the onlookers facial expression, in hope that he was good enough for the third level by actual third level students. His new classmates were all impressed it seemed, by their widened eyes and satisfactory smiles. Master Tao was expressionless though his eyes twinkled and gave away the stony look he had created.

There were whispers amongst them and Hitsumo strained to hear. He caught a few glimpses of noise.

"Very talented…he still had to look…"

"Training will be tough for him…"

"A primary at this level...But not refined enough…"

The whispers he caught confused him. Good, but not good enough?

"Very good, Hitsumo. You exert excellent control over the earth, and with our training, you may be able to metalbend. You have high potential," Master Tao said, while walking to the switch. Hitsumo was even more confused. Did the switch have more features? Could it do something else? Surely, there was need for light. The switch must be able to control the dome to do another wondrous act.

"Well, we might as well start now." The whirring sound started and darkness took Hitsumo once more.

And then, with no warning, pebbles pelted his back. Hitsumo yelped in pain and fell the floor. _"What kind of madness is this? Is this __**training?**__"_

Master Tao's voice echoed in the confines of the dome. "Have you realized it yet, Hitsumo? Have you realized what this training forces you to do?"

Another pelt of pebbles and another yell filled the air. Hitsumo tried to earthbend to attack the opposition, but he had no idea where Master Tao or his classmates were. He was blind and was helpless. Every time he tried to earthbend, – he was sure he missed, there were no cries of surprise from the others – another group of pebbles pelted him, now from all directions.

"You must learn, Hitsumo. Reckless earthbending won't get you anywhere if you can't harm us. Have you realized why, yet?"

Gritting his teeth, Hitsumo raised a wall of earth around him, to block out the pebbles. However, the earth sank beneath him and he was brought to another spot, where pebbles continued to rain upon him.

Hitsumo had to think. What was the purpose of the training? What were they trying to make him do? All this time, he had earthbended in the light, knowing where he was earthbending, knowing where the target was. Bending in the dark was near impossible for him.

"You have to sense the earth Hitsumo! This is what the training is for! You must feel the vibrations in the earth, sense where we are through our movements – we are moving, I assure you. Only by this, can you learn to fight in the dark. Only through this training, will you gain the refined sense to be able to see the earth still left in metal! This is the key in metalbending! Without this refined sense, you will never metalbend!"

The words rang through Hitsumo's head as if they were bells. It all made sense. The closed ceiling, the darkness. It was all to help shape the sense of an Earthbender so that they would be able to metalbend by sensing the earth in the metal. By doing this, they would also be able to earthbend efficiently in situations at night. No one would be able to sneak up on them and surprise would be on their side. It was perfect.

The stories had also said that the legend Toph was in fact blind. Hitsumo had always thought it was an exaggeration. How could a person earthbend without being able to see? And yet, now, Hitsumo was beginning to believe it.

Hitsumo calmed down and closed his eyes. If he was going to have to feel the earth, he might as well stop trying to use his other senses. Clearing all thoughts from his mind, he took an earthbending position but did not move the earth yet. He searched and searched, trying to feel the vibrations through the ground. At first it was, the images were fuzzy and nothing was clear.

Hitsumo concentrated harder. He had come too far to fail now. Hitsumo let himself go. It was as if he had shut off all other functions except to feel the earth. And in that moment, a crystal clear image appeared in his mind. He shot his arms and after a moment, a thud echoed in the dome. Hitsumo grinned in satisfaction.

The whirring sound occurred again and light shone. Blinking to adjust his eyes, he saw what he had done. Stuck in a raised stone wall, was a spear of earth, just inches away from Master Tao's face.

The other pupils were ringed around him, some gaping. Master Tao released the earth back into its natural state. Hitsumo saw that he was smiling.

"Excellent Hitsumo. You have far more talent than I had first thought. That has to be the fastest time yet. One hour was it?"

The others nodded. "The fastest so far was two hours by me, and then the next was by Ara, in two hours and ten minutes," spoken from a tall boy, with black, spiky hair. A boy with black-reddish hair, presumably Ara, nodded next to him.

Master Tao nodded. "Well then, you heard what Sasu said. You demolished the old record by an hour. Well done. As usual, lessons end when new pupils achieve their first true sensing from the earth. Class dismissed. Enjoy the rest of your day."

The students gave a cheer and then headed out in a pile, taking – Hitsumo thought it was more like dragging – Hitsumo with them. A boy named as Naru told Hitsumo, "Come on, we know a great restaurant to celebrate at. Your first day might have been hard, but it only gets harsher."

"Don't scare him, Naru," scolded a pretty girl, dressed in bluish robes. She smiled at Hitsumo and said reassuringly, "Don't worry. Naru always exaggerates, that loudmouthed idiot. I wasn't nearly as good as you, and I made it through fine."

Hitsumo nodded, not sure what to think of his first day at third level earthbending.

* * *

Yup, hopefully the second part will be up soon. I have some interesting plot twists in mind. XD 

Oh and you can probably tell what Chapter 3 will be about when I get to it, by the titles.

Please review, review, review. D


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2: The Earthbender

* * *

Chapter 2 Part 2: The Earthbender

Hitsumo sat comfortably on his wooden stool, complete with an inlaid soft, green cushion. His new earthbending classmates sat in-line with him horizontally. They had dragged him into a sort of a combination between a stand and a pub, located at the portion where the Inner met the Outer Ring.

Evidently, this stand served a new dish that was becoming increasingly popular, as his classmates had informed him. It was a soup containing strips of dough; ramen it was called. Hitsumo wondered how popular it really was if he had never heard of it. The stand was pretty small too.

"So…How did you like your first day?" inquired the one named Naru, blond hair sticking out all over the place. The others, eight in total, leaned in somewhat to hear his response. They had all introduced themselves the moment they had sat down. Naru started the four on Hitsumo's right. The other three were: Shika, a lazy kind of guy always yawning, Hina, a somewhat shy girl with blue-black hair, and Chou, who seemed more interested in the food that was being prepared behind the counter. From the left was the girl who had scolded Naru, Saku, and the three to the left of her were: Tem, a fierce looking girl, Sasu, the boy with the black, spiked hair, and Ara, with red hair and green eyes.

Their names had been somewhat familiar to Hitsumo. He thought he might have read them somewhere, in a story or a comic book but he couldn't quite place it. Dismissing the thought, Hitsumo answered Naru's question.

"It was very…interesting, to say the least. Will class always be like this?"

Saku answered, "Well, training will always be in the dark. As for what happened today, it will only continue for a week or so until you can sense the vibrations constantly without any thought. Then, we usually start filling in the newcomers of what we've learned and Tao shows us more techniques and strategies using earthbending."

"And every four or five lessons, Tao tries to make us sense the refined earth within metal," piped in Sasu, "Though no one can really get it, with the exception of Shika here, but he's too lazy to learn." Sasu pointed at Shika who was yawning again. Everyone laughed a little, and Shika scowled, realizing he'd just been the butt of a joke.

"Food's ready!" Hitsumo looked up to see a steaming bowl of this so-called ramen on the counter. His new classmates were already getting their chopsticks, ready to dig in. Hitsumo got his own pair and brought a few noodles to his mouth. The aroma was intoxicating and these, simply heavenly. He wondered how he could have lived without it.

"I think he likes it guys. Look, his mouth is drooling even while he eats, and is that tears I see coming out of his eyes? Isn't that what happened to you, Chou?" Laughter rang throughout the air, this time, with a new voice among them.

----------------------------------------

The next few days were a blur to Hitsumo. The earthbending classes pushed him extremely hard. It was nothing compared to the primary level earthbending classes. Right after class was over, Hitsumo would go straight home and sleep. He felt a little guilty at ignoring his family and not helping out on the farm but he was too tired.

Hitsumo began to learn many advanced techniques and styles at the dome. One style in particular intrigued him. The style had originated from Toph, and was one of the most effective ways of earthbending for close combat. The quickness of the motions surprised enemies by the speed the earth moved and attacks were more powerful, if the size of the boulders were smaller. By keeping the arm angled and close to the body, moving was much easier, and the arms were much more agile. Praying mantis was the name given. It lacked the solid, heavy defense normal earthbending gave but its speed and agility in combat was incredible.

The metalbending sessions had also been a success for Hitsumo. After the third session involving metalbending, Master Tao had proclaimed that Hitsumo had the refined sense to be able to metalbend. Hitsumo knew it too. Already, he could somewhat feel the earth still left within the metal. At his stage though, he could not reach out to move it without losing his concentration on where it was. After a few more weeks of training however, he would definitely be able to metalbend. Once he did, he and his family would be reinstated into the Inner Ring. He would get them out of the Rural soon.

Sometimes, after a relatively easy class, Hitsumo would hang out with his classmates. They had become close friends fast and Hitsumo began to consider them his second family. He learned more about them and was surprised to learn only two were from the Inner Ring while the rest were scattered in the Outer Ring. Hitsumo had always stereotyped the rich excelling in earthbending, but it did not seem so in this case.

And so, soon, two weeks passed after Hitsumo's first day at the third level. Hitsumo walked down a main road leading back to the Rural Ring. The lesson had gone on extremely long that day and by the end, Hitsumo was certain had been able to crumple a metal plate at least a centimeter, although it was hard to tell when the metal seemed to revert back to its original form. Perhaps Master Tao had been tricking him by compressing the metal. Hitsumo had seen Master Tao metalbend at great distances.

It had already been dark when Master Tao had at last let the class be dismissed and now, it was pitch black. Of course, this wasn't a problem to third level earthbenders. All that training made the dark seem natural to him. Hitsumo "saw" everything through the vibrations on his feet. It might have been a bright, sunny day for him.

Still, Hitsumo hurried to be back home. It wasn't safe to be out on the streets at night anymore. The conflict between the Badgers and the Moles had reached an all-time high and tensions seemed to be tangible in the air. Hitsumo had heard a mini-riot had already broken out somewhere in the Outer Ring that day. Although Hitsumo thought he could handle any threat efficiently with his new earthbending skills, it was better to avoid trouble.

Suddenly, a strange shape flittered across Hitsumo's senses. The object, apparently moving, was a couple yards behind him atop a roof top. The figure only passed by Hitsumo's sense for a second before it disappeared again. This was perhaps the strangest part. How could anything stop its own vibrations from hitting the ground? Hitsumo peered back to see if he could spot the figure. Nothing. It was too dark to see past his own hands.

Hitsumo continued to walk without looking back again, with a little more haste in his steps. He hoped the person, if it was someone, had not seen him glance backwards. If he managed to give off the impression that he was unaware of the pursuer, than he might have a slight advantage if the pursuer proved hostile. Hitsumo carefully sensed all the vibrations he felt from the ground. Still nothing.

From what he could tell, the pursuer was probably a skilled earthbender, to be able to move and jump from buildings in this pitch-black dark. Hitsumo was sure that he or she was more skilled than he, especially with the stalker being able to slip off his radar. It was probably an advanced technique that he still had to learn.

If the opponent was indeed more skilled than he, than the only option was for him to attack first and gain advantage through surprise. If he could get the opponent effectively off guard for a second, he could move in and capture the pursuer easily. If only he could sense where the person was…

All Hitsumo needed was one more confirmation of the stalker's whereabouts and he would strike. Hitsumo concentrated more than he had before, opening himself to the vibrations of the earth.

A figure, ten meters back, atop the far, east building. Hitsumo struck. He rose a pillar of earth underneath the pursuer, who, caught by surprise, did absolutely nothing. The pursuer landed with a thud on the road and Hitsumo quickly wove his hands so that a cage of earth encompassed the figure. Hitsumo also wrapped the body in earth, disabling the figure usage of his or her arms and legs. Normally, if he were dealing with a non-bender, he would release his bending over the earth, but here, he held it, to make absolutely sure that the pursuer did not escape.

"Who are you and why were you following me?" Hitsumo was surprised his voice was perfectly calm.

The head turned and brilliant green, female eyes stared up at him. They searched for something and Hitsumo felt a cold shiver as he wilted somewhat under that stare. Even in the helpless state the person was in, she had a commanding presence, used to being in charge. The person did not answer, her eyes showing no fear.

"I'm not going to repeat it again. Who are you and why were you following me?" Hitsumo raised his voice a little and tightened the earth around the female, to assure himself under that commanding stare and perhaps convince that he, Hitsumo, was the one in charge.

A new voice echoed across the void of darkness. "Well, what do we have here? A stinking child Mole, all alone out in the night, pinning down a female?" The contempt and the sneer in the male's voice were plainly noticeable. A few harsh snickers followed the statement.

Around Hitsumo stood a ring of tough-looking men, fifteen in total, flexing their arms, obviously expecting a conflict. All wore dirty, ragged clothing and held lamps, to see in the dark. Hitsumo cursed himself for being careless. All the concentration on finding the female had left him unaware or the men that had snuck up on him.

Hitsumo saw that the men all wore a couple of bruises and reeked of alcohol. He concluded that these men had probably been in the mini-riot he had heard about and then gotten drunk afterwards. The situation was becoming increasingly dangerous. No doubt they had been stirred up into a frenzy while getting drunk and needed an outlet.

Looking back at his "prisoner," he still saw those green eyes looking at him, paying no attention to the men surrounding him. It was as if she was calculating him, trying to predict what he was going to do.

Hitsumo stood in the center of the ring of men, calmly thinking out his actions. He had no idea where this confidence had come from. Maybe it had originated from the training. Perhaps he knew he was skilled enough in earthbending to take them on. Or perhaps, he knew he had come too close to freeing his family from their poverty life to lose now. Whatever the case, he was glad he had developed this calm state.

His first action was to release the girl. Whether this was a smart move, he did not know. However, he knew he could not maintain the cage while defeating fifteen men. He would face the girl later if he had to. The men were his first priority as of now.

Releasing the cage took a fraction of a second. In an instant with a flick of the wrists, fifteen small pillars rose before each man, and shattered the lamps, sending them all into the dark nebulous.

For a moment, chaos entered the atmosphere as the men shouted in confusion and were blinded by the darkness. They would not be confused much longer. Hitsumo saw the positions of each one perfectly, tapping his foot to send vibrations into the earth. He rose a ring of earth around eight of men, circling them around their head, with the men still unaware. Then, Hitsumo tightened his hand into a fist and the earth slammed down upon their heads, knocking them out efficiently. Not much of a fight, but then again, he wasn't looking for trouble. He wanted to end this as quickly as possible and be on his way.

If events had gotten so bad for there to be a violent conflict, then his family might be in danger as well. He would need to be there to protect them. The thought of his family endangered set his worry off the scale and he needed to be fast.

Hitsumo began to focus on the seven left, prepared to use the same techniques as before.

However, "looking" back, he saw the seven already down.

'_What? How did…?' _

The girl stood reeking with confidence in her aura, her arms falling to her side. It was her. She had knocked out the other seven for him. But was it for her own safety or did she want to help? Her motive was…? Hitsumo felt more and more confused.

Hitsumo prepared an earthbending stance, his muscles tensing in caution.

"There's really no need to be so alarmed. I have no intention to fight you…yet," she said in a crystal clear voice. It seemed to have a musical ring to it, with touches of amusement tinting the surface.

Hitsumo stood ready. She sighed, laughing a little. Chimes twinkling in the wind, with that commanding presence. A formidable girl, indeed.

"Alright, keep that position if you must. I personally think it gets really tiresome, after standing for an x amount of time with your legs all spread out and tense. It really strains your calf muscles."

Hitsumo stood ready.

Her carefree and outgoing attitude made him feel a little annoyed. For one that he just pinned down, she seemed totally unconcerned by the events that had just taken place. In fact, she was unconcerned.

She leaned a little on one foot, shifting her weight. Hitsumo supposed she really wouldn't fight. An earthbending position distributes weight evenly, so that there is no weak point and the person becomes immobile. As of now, her stance showed none of this. Still, Hitsumo had to be cautious.

Shrugging a little, she continued, "To answer those questions you demanded of me… well let's just say you've intrigued me. For a primary that just started merely a two months ago to already rise to third level_and_ have a huge potential for metalbending is just unheard of; this coming from a Ruralist as well. It's extraordinary. You've sparked interest in the entire Council of the King and I'll bet you don't even know it."

Hitsumo faltered. He had failed to comprehend how much exactly his progress had been revolutionary. A Ruralist with the potential to become a metalbender; Hitsumo racked his memory of the history of earthbending students, trying to find a case similar to his. He came up with nothing. And now, even the Council of the King had their eyes on him. That fact alone made all of his actions seem as if they were being watched and regarded. If he made one wrong move, he would disappoint the highest form of government and control in Ba Sing Sei. A sweat drop rolled down Hitsumo's face.

"You still haven't told me who you are. How do you know so much about me?"

The girl tapped her finger on her chin, contemplating on how to answer. "Hmm… As for that, why don't you try and guess?"

The girl reached for one of the broken lanterns and bended the metal casing back into place. Hitsumo's eyes widened. In front of him lay the second metal bender he had ever laid his eyes upon. Hitsumo recited the list of metalbenders in his mind. There weren't many and all those were not nearly as young enough to be her. In fact, she seemed to be around the same age as himself. Who was this mysterious girl?

The girl reached into her pocket and brought out a flint and a knife. She lit the candle and brought it up to her face, illuminating her face clearly and reflecting light off those brilliant, green eyes. Dark, black hair disappeared into the night as a prominent cheek gave her a noble feel. Her head tilt was an angle signifying confidence, assurance, and leadership.

Hitsumo recognized her and he knew that most of the entire population of Ba Sing Sei would have as well. Hitsumo had seen her many times throughout the year, although always during celebrated holidays and parades. She had always been at the top, waving and smiling to the crowds before.

This girl was the King's daughter.

Hitsumo fell, his head suddenly dizzy, still staring at the girl.

"_The King's daughter, by Oma and Shu, the __**King's daughter!**__ Her… name… uh… Yuka. That's it. Yuka Mitori, daughter of Shinji Mitori, the King." _Hitsumo's head swam with everything rushing in at once. Her knowing of him, her interest, her metalbending, her commanding aura; everything was connected with that final piece of information.

After recuperating from his shock, Hitsumo finally realized his place and bowed onto his knees.

Yuka snorted. "They always bow after they realize who I am. Come on, get up." And with that, she pulled Hitsumo up.

"I really hate it when people don't look me in the eye. It's like they have something to hide," she said, again with some amusement and now, with a smile. "Now, Hitsumo is it? My father is also interested in you. How about coming to the palace tomorrow?"

Hitsumo gaped again. First the daughter and now the King? It was all too much. Hitsumo felt his head nod by itself.

"Great! Meet me in front of the Palace tomorrow and don't worry about skipping class. Wear your best and if you don't have one, I'll see to it. See you later." And with that, she disappeared in the darkness.

After a while of staring, Hitsumo left for home. Tired and beat, the last thought on his mind right before drifting off to sleep was that Yuka had never really explained why she was stalking him.

* * *

Another part soon to follow. Review?.. 


	5. Chapter 2 Part 3: The Earthbender

Ok... really long part but I really wanted to finish this chapter up. So I present to you the conclusion to Chapter 2: The Earthbender

* * *

The Earthbender: Chapter 2 Part 3

Hitsumo left his house the next morning still yawning. Dreams had bothered him all night and he hadn't gotten much sleep anyways, arriving home so late. In each dream, it was always the same: he walked in the dark, unable to use earthbending to sense his surroundings, and somewhere in the darkness lay Yuka, pulling numerous strings attached to him. She was leading him somewhere and he had had no control over his body.

"This is going to drive me crazy if I keep thinking about last night…" Hitsumo sighed and looked down at himself. He hadn't bothered to put on nice clothes. Any of his clothes wouldn't suit meeting the King anyways so he might as well have let Yuka dress him. He had tidied up though, washing his face and fixing his hair but that was his daily routine.

Hitsumo walked through the streets with a growing anxiety. He was about to meet the King, the ruler of the entire Earth Kingdom! Hitsumo wondered if there was anyone that wouldn't get nervous in his position. "Well, there's Yuka of course. Being the King's daughter and all."

Lost in his thoughts, Hitsumo found his way over to the palace via train. As he walked to the first step of the gigantic staircase, an explosion spewed dirt into the air in front of him. Hitsumo stood, waiting for the dust to clear.

"Scare you much?" That clear, musical voice rang inside Hitsumo's ears.

"So scared, since you know, I can't just sense you tunneling through the earth," Hitsumo said wryly. He had sensed Yuka coming from the time he had gotten off the train. The explosive entrance failed to surprise him at all. Her actions were predictable from her outgoing personality. A grin grew on his face, amused by his own sarcasm.

"Ahh, you're no fun." And with that, a white robed arm tinted with green grabbed him into the dust. "Come on, we need to get you some proper clothes." She led Hitsumo out of the dirt where she winked and smiled at him. "I'm betting you don't go shopping too often so you might want me to help you choose the best suit."

Hitsumo just stared. The girl obviously knew he wouldn't come in any good clothes, dragging him out of the dust before even glancing at what he wore. She'd probably planned it all last night, for all he knew. But she was right; Hitsumo really did not go shopping very often. For him, life was helping his family and earthbending. Any other luxuries just did not matter to him.

"Uh, I think we're going the wrong way," Hitsumo remarked.

"Really? Because I don't."

"The way you're heading… you're going to leave the Inner Ring?"

"Well, yeah. All the best shops are out there. I never go into the Inner Ring shops. Everything there is much too classy and expensive. Only rich nobles shop there and the clothes they wear look absolutely horrid. You have to shop in the Outer Ring. The reason is that you, Hitsumo, are representing your people when you meet the King and so wearing cultural dresses is fitting in this scenario. Plus, the clothing looks better, is cheaper, and doesn't itch or feel uncomfortable. I don't know why the Inner Ring wants to make everything so uncomfortable to wear. It's like they believe formality equals being uncomfortable," she explained, "Which they probably do."

Hitsumo nodded. He supposed it made sense somewhat, but one thing did bother him. "Yuka, you're the King's daughter. People will recognize you on the streets and as I know you know, it's not exactly safe for you to be out here in these times. People have already gotten violent such as the case with last night and there's a risk of the possibility of you being kidnapped. Is this really wise?"

Yuka sighed and shook her head. "Hitsumo, it's not like I can't defend myself. As of now, I'm a better earthbender than you and I can even metalbend. Those men from last night were just drunk really. Otherwise they would never have attacked you. Besides, I'm the King's daughter so I have to know my people. I've been going out into the crowds as often as I can, learning about how our people live and about the culture, and no one's recognized me yet." She looked back at Hitsumo who still had a skeptical expression on his face. Yuka made an exasperated noise.

"Alright, fine, I'll just wear this hat then." She pulled out a wide brim hat out of nowhere and proceeded to put it on, effectively hiding her face. "There, happy? No one will see my face and I'll blend right in."

"Yeah, that's great, but where'd you get the hat from?" Hitsumo was no longer paying attention to Yuka. Her rant had made him believe from the first sentence and he now proceeded to inspect her slim figure to locate where exactly she had stored that huge hat.

A sudden pain erupted on top of Hitsumo's head. Looking up and holding back a few tears, he saw Yuka with an aggravated expression holding up her fist. "Idiot boys… now come on, we've got shopping to do."

Aware of his surroundings for the first time, Hitsumo realized they were suddenly surrounded by mass amounts of people. It was as if they had traveled into another world. Vendors bustled about, crying out their wares, competing for customers by lowering their prices, and elaborating on just exactly how glossy their fresh catfish eyes caught in Lake Logai that very day were. People jostled Hitsumo constantly and it was all he could do just to follow Yuka through the crowd. While he kept bumping into people, Yuka was ever graceful, yet to misstep or hit someone's shoulder. She hadn't been lying when she said she had been navigating the Outer Ring often.

Hitsumo was amazed that no one recognized Yuka. He kept thinking that at any moment, someone would cry out her name and everyone would start bowing. But it never happened. Yuka was right. She blended all too well with the crowd that Hitsumo lost her dozens of times and had to wait for her to find him. Her hat and dress were so typical of the crowd that she simply vanished among the masses.

So, Hitsumo and Yuka wandered from shop to shop, looking for clothes. In one shop, while Hitsumo was trying on an exquisite white-gold vest (those were the only colors Yuka would let Hitsumo try out) in a changing stall, Hitsumo asked, "Yuka, how did you manage to avoid my detection last night? When I saw you, you were just a small blur…"

Yuka smiled, looking over some other shirts and pants. "That, is something of my own invention, which I am quite proud of." Yuka took off her shoe, and tossed it into the stall. Hitsumo caught it and looked at it. It was made of cured leather and was very soft and supple.

"This looks like a normal shoe… why'd you toss it over?"

"Look at the bottom… the soles."

Hitsumo turned the shoe over. On the half of the front, lay a clear covering of a gelatin-like substance a few millimeters thick. Pressing a finger on it, Hitsumo found that it jiggled but the inside seemed solid.

"What is this?" Hitsumo asked.

"It's a special type of gel I found on the hairs of badgermoles. You see how the outside is soft but the inside hard? Badgermoles have this gel secreted onto their fur for protection against falling, small stones when they move the earth. The outside softens the blow of the pebbles while the hard inside makes sure the pebbles don't bend or harm the hairs and keep the hair intact. I've found a method using this gel that can effectively dull the vibrations sent from my steps. Here, try this gold shirt and the black pants on. That vest will look good with them." Yuka tossed the shirt into the stall where Hitsumo caught it and examined it.

Yuka continued, "The method is quite simple actually. When I walk or jump, I will always land toe first. The hard part of the gel will maintain the shape of the soft part somewhat so that I don't slip.

However, the soft part will soften my fall enough that the vibrations I send out will be blurred to almost none at all. Any vibrations anyone uses to try and see me will also be blurred, due to the soft, absorbing nature of the outside of the gel.

If you look in the center of the gel," Hitsumo stared where she said. Located was a suspended metal column, less than a centimeter long that didn't reach the bottom of the gel. "You'll see that metal pole thingy? When the target makes movement and sends out vibrations, the gel will dull them. However, the metal will pick up those vibrations, allowing me a clear image without giving off my vibrations either. Because it doesn't touch the gel and is directly connect to the shoe, it will not become dulled either. Of course, this will only work with moving targets but then, I don't need to hide from anything that can't move. And there is still the chance of being detected, as you demonstrated Hitsumo, so it works best when following but not necessarily when getting away. Now come out, I want to see how you look."

Hitsumo emerged from the bamboo stall in his new attire. The white vest shone off the golden shirt underneath, with golden button-crosses to match. A lining of yellow surrounded the vest and accompanied a contrast to Hitsumo's dark hair. The shirt's collar stuck out from underneath, giving an imperial look. Made out of a mixture of silk and cotton, the entire top seemed to gleam and give Hitsumo a small halo. Hitsumo tilted his head slightly to an angle to give a noble feeling. It was simple elegant.

"So, what do you think?" A small giggle accompanied Hitsumo's voice. Frowning, Hitsumo looked down at Yuka who had lowered her face. Hitsumo could see she was biting her lip hard, trying not to laugh, though she wasn't doing a very good job. "What?"

She held out a pair of black pants still looking down, giggling, and said, "I forgot to give you the pants."

Hitsumo took the pants, went into the stall, and slammed the door. As soon as he did, Yuka broke and laughed openly. Hitsumo felt that she had fallen to the floor. His face was red, from embarrassment or anger, he didn't know.

"Girls…," he muttered. He would never understand them.

----------------------------

A half-hour later, Hitsumo sat in front of the staircase to the palace once more, wearing the clothes he had lost his dignity in. Yuka had insisted on buying them, probably for remembrance of what had happened. She was still giggling. Hitsumo had no choice but to allow her to buy them as she would buy no other once her mind was set.

And now, she had gone off without explaining anything. All she said in that musical voice was, "I have something I have to do, but I'll be back in time for when you go to meet the King, so just wait here until I come back." With those words, she was gone. She didn't even leave Hitsumo a chance to argue. Girls were so strange at times. And so, with nothing else to do, Hitsumo sat. And waited. And waited. And then waited some more.

After moving the same pebble back and forth for the thousandth time, Hitsumo decided to go in without Yuka. Hitsumo was sure that he wouldn't last a second on confrontation with the King without Yuka's guidance but making him wait so long made him very annoyed. Going in was better than attending for her in the hot dry sun, princess or not.

As Hitsumo got up to go up the stairs, he received a small tap on the back of his shoulder. He didn't bother looking back and continued up the stairs. Soon enough, Yuka caught up to his side. Still looking forward, Hitsumo walked straight ahead, showing the natural stubbornness common in all earthbenders.

"I'm sorry I took so long," Yuka started, "but I had to change as well you know." Hitsumo took a glance at Yuka and his eyes widened. She had thrown out her clothing from before and replaced it with an exquisite white, gold dress. Tinged with the lightest blue possible, it was as if the silk had been painted with colored water. Her hair had completely changed, folded into a sophisticated bun which Hitsumo knew he could never accomplish. With the sun glaring so brightly, it was as if she had a glow around her, symbolic of a goddess. It was simply stunning. For the first time, Hitsumo regarded Yuka as a beautiful girl.

"I'll take that agape mouth of yours as a compliment that you like it," she smirked. "Here," placing a small object in Hitsumo's hands, "this is for you; a present to go along with the suit."

Hitsumo took the object and looked at it. It was a white ribbon outlined in yellow, with a metal wire running across. "What is this for?" he asked.

"That is a hair ribbon. It's worn by all the upper class males during ceremonies. You're supposed to bring part of your hair into a top knot, signifying the strength of earthbenders. Try it on." Hitsumo then brought part of his hair up and tied it with the ribbon. After he let his hands go, Yuka put hers up and adjusted it. Stepping back, she nodded with satisfaction. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Hitsumo's nerves were coming back. Anxiety soaked his stomach and apprehension squeezed his throat tight. Regardless, he replied, "Ready." Yuka, expecting this response, gave him a small smile. Together, they walked the rest of the staircase and opened the palace gates.

----------------------------

Palaces, as palaces go, are very elaborate and elegant, containing countless pieces of valuable treasures which will indicate the wealth of a nation. The Earth Kindom palace was no different. The entire building was decorated with the finest décor available, most from skilled inland artists, but also with exotic masterpieces as well. Here, on a wonderfully carved wooden table, inlaid with gold, lay some of the finest pottery ever made, shaped by master earthbenders, and kilned by only the greatest firebenders. There on the wall, hang an airbender horn, carved from air so that there was a continuous feel to its shape and structure.

In the entrance hall was vast, with a ceiling stories high and great columns of stone lined in accordance with the corridor. The columns were smooth, as if the entire building had been a mountain cliff and the columns had been carved out. The entire palace was devoid of any carpets, letting the smooth stone floor play a part in the culture of the earthbenders. In the center of the hall stood a statue of the first Earth kingdom king, his features smoothed by the erosion of waterbenders and airbenders, so that it was as if it were alive. Its stern gaze reached out to Hitsumo, already awed by the entire entrance hall.

Yuka smiled. She knew Hitsumo's social status had prevented him from ever seeing such grandeur as this. He had lived in the Rural for most of his life and had never really experienced much luxury at all. For him, it must have been quite a shock for his first impression of the Palace.

For her though, it was usual. She had grown here her entire life and was used to living with such standards. She smiled fondly at the statue of the first Earth King. She remembered how she always used to climb the statue and pretend to be greater than him. She had spent her early years running throughout the palace, exploring new places almost everyday. The palace was vast and even now, Yuka encountered areas where she had never gone before.

However, remembering back now, she remembered the loneliness of her childhood. With her father and mother the King and Queen, often, it was her nurse that looked over her, played with her, and tucked her into bed at night. She wasn't able to meet other children either, for fear she might be harmed out in public. Having private earthbending lessons also denied her access to making friends. Sometimes, she would pretend to amongst many friends and try to imagine having real relationships with them. Upon looking down the seemingly endless corridors however, her emptiness had become more apparent than ever, with her the only child in the entire Palace.

Thus, her release for the emptiness had been earthbending. She had practiced all day and night, trying to forget how alone she really was. Earthbending was her vent for all her loneliness and problems, and she pushed herself hard enough to realize it. Her intense training though, had allowed her to metalbend at ten years of age, and more amazingly, become a master earthbender at the mere age of thirteen. She never really regarded herself as a genius, as it was her solitude that had pushed her to what she had become.

And then recently, she had been allowed to wander the Outer City, as long as she was properly disguised to fit into the crowd. This had been revolutionary to her, finally being able to interact with people of her own age group. She could drop the formality she had held for fifteen years and be able to communicate with her people. It was exuberating.

Thus, through her wandering, she had seen Hitsumo. She had just wanted to watch the primary level classes, to see the people that were around her age. She wanted to see analyze how they acted and the slang they used, so that she could become friends with them and fit in. The thought of friends made her joyous. Class was boring to watch, as the students hadn't even begun to move pebbles yet, let alone accomplish the wonders Yuka could make. She really was above her age group. Then after class, while all the primaries left, she saw one boy stay behind. She decided to watch his actions, interested in why this boy had stayed behind while the others had all gone.

The boy began to earthbend, much to Yuka's immediate surprise. Although he was part of the same class, he had somehow been able to exceed and surpass his classmates considerably. Yuka had become intrigued by this boy. Everyday, Yuka would watch the boy practicing earthbending after class. He trained hard and vigorous, and was accelerating at a rate perhaps even faster than herself. It was nothing short of amazing really. Yuka felt a connection with him, seeing as how similar they were, training so hard in earthbending to solve their problems. It was then that she decided she would become friends with him.

She had hoped for any chance for her to approach him but none came until that night. She had been somewhat careless, forgetting that third level earthbenders would be able to sense the earth and thus, she had allowed Hitsumo to sense her and take her down. She knew it would be hard to explain her stalking in that state so it was a pure luck the drunken men had attacked them.

And now, even though Yuka knew she had only really known Hitsumo for a few hours and vice versa, she felt a strong bond between them. They were more similar than Hitsumo thought, despite their different social classes. She gave a small smile at the thought of finally having a close friend and looked to Hitsumo. He was still gawking, his mouth open, eyes wide, and drool starting to drip out of his mouth. It was as if he was trying to intake every detail and etch it into his mind, all the while shutting off every other bodily function.

Waving her hand in front of his face, she said, "Hello? Are you there? Earth to Hitsumo… no pun intended." Hitsumo's eyes gradually focused – Yuka slapped her face; gradually focused… he really did shut off some functions – and intelligence appeared on an otherwise embarrassed face. "Sorry," he said while rubbing the back of his head, grinning like a fool.

"Whatever… come on and follow me." Yuka set off to the end of the hall and turned sharply right, without looking back. Hitsumo had better regain his senses quickly and follow her or he was bound to get lost. The Palace was a maze. One wrong turn and you could end up going in the opposite direction that you were headed. Of course, Yuka wasn't too worried as Hitsumo was a third level earthbender. He could sense her even if he got lost and should be able to find her without too much difficulty. It was exasperating to tend after him but then again, he wasn't used to this world. It was her task to introduce and guide him into it.

"So," called out Hitsumo from behind her, "where exactly are we headed?"

"Well, at this time of day, my father should be in the throne room," she answered. "Usually, he's meeting with petitioners and other people who need a hearing with their King. I'm actually surprised we haven't seen anyone yet. These corridors usually have at least a few people coming in and out. Recently, after the people that need hearings are done with, my father meets with his generals, probably about the rising tension in the city. So right now, the throne room is the best bet as to where my father is."

Yuka pushed open another gigantic door to enter a room with two other doors like it and an even grander door – if that was possible – directly in front of them. "Is that the entrance to -" "Yup." The door was slightly open and voices drifted from the crack.

Yuka frowned slightly. There were always guards in front of the door leading to the throne room but they seemed to be absent. She dismissed the thought, thinking that they were probably sent by her father to retrieve scrolls or something.

Using earthbending, she saw the throne room clearly. Hitsumo was probably doing the same. Inside, she felt two people, one standing and one that sat on the throne. Hitsumo whispered, "The one on the throne is your father, definitely… So who's the one speaking to him?"

Whispering back, Yuka stated, "I'm pretty sure that's one of my father's top generals, due to the dress. I can't exactly be sure which one though… they're all the same to me. Let's go closer and listen to what they're saying." Hitsumo looked at Yuka with a little worry but she had already gone next to the door, putting her ear out. Sighing somewhat, he followed suit. If he was caught, it would not be a good first impression.

Two separate voices drifted from the room, both male. A sharp voice on the verge of anger spoke first. "- are calling, wanting for a war! The majority of the population side with the Badgers and you know it! Yesterday, a riot has even started. The people want revenge on the Fire Nation and they will overpower us if we do not go to war. They will overpower us if we don't decide! The entire Earth Kingdom will erupt into civil war and that would be more devastating to us than when we were conquered so many years ago. With the Earth Kingdom split, like a fissure to the ground itself, the other nations will surely not hesitate to take what land they can in the confusion, especially those colonizing firebenders!"

The other voice spoke then, somewhat strained and also louder than normal. "No! I will hold this nation together if I have to mend the fissure myself. There will be no war. Prosperity has touched our land in this time of peace and I have no wish to end it. Going to war would disrupt the balance. The Elemental Pact must hold in the name of the Avatar and the Spirits. We are not hasty firebenders, acting on impulse. Do we really want to receive a reputation like the Fire Nation after they were defeated those centuries ago? I am still your king and you will do as I say."

"But we will not lose! Prosperity has touched us and we are more prepared than we will ever be. We can overwhelm anyone just by our numbers. Glory will surely follow us on the battlefield and we can finally settle the revenge on the Fire Nation! I am still loyal to you, my King, but if events continue out as they are…," the man ended with a menacing note.

The King shouted then, making Hitsumo jump, "That's it! If I cannot even trust my own generals to keep the peace, then I will not tolerate them any longer. Go inform Kiri, Hashi, Logain, Uram and all your other disciples to leave this Palace. I will not have deception and conspiracy within this Court. End of discussion!"

Yuka bit her lips. This was surely not a good sign. If corruption was implanted from inside the Palace, then it was right for her father to get rid of it. However, he might have done so too harshly. It might further their betrayal. And with the majority of the generals corrupted… there were eight: Kiri, Hashi, Logain, Uram, Diman, Raden, Terra, and Naomi. The man inside was probably Terra, from what Yuka remembered from the generals. Terra was the leadership type and rebellious to some extent. Luckily, he wasn't the Commander General or he would have more sway amongst the Court. That position belonged to Naomi, who was still faithful to the King. Even so, by banishing the possible traitors, the likelihood of rebellion had just been increased.

Suddenly, footsteps approaching the door registered in Yuka's ears. Eyes widening, she quickly grabbed Hitsumo's sleeve and earthbended themselves into the floor. In the dark underneath, she felt Terra storming right over them in a fury. When he passed, Yuka brought them back up. They got lucky. All generals were master earthbenders. It was only due to his fury that he hadn't noticed who had been eavesdropping right underneath them. Letting out a breath, Yuka turned towards Hitsumo.

His eyes were widened and his heart was pounding fast as Yuka could tell from her earthbending. His expression revealed confusion. He had never experienced political subtleties and struggles so his reaction was expected.

"Hey, don't worry about what they said," Yuka said soothingly, in an effort to calm him. "Events won't happen that way. You heard my dad. He said he would keep everything together even if he had to do it himself. You okay?"

It was working. Hitsumo's pulse was lowering if not returning to normal, and he nodded his head. "Alright then," Yuka said, "Let's meet our King shall we?" She gave a small smile and brushed his coat.

"Fine, let's just hurry up before I pass out." Yuka laughed and brought him into the throne room. If Hitsumo had thought the entrance hall had been exquisite, then he was in for quite a ride in the throne room. The entrance hall seemed plain compared to this room. Every inch of its surface area was embroidered in Earth Kingdom designs, with the usual colors of green, gold, browns, and whites. The room was immense, the biggest in the entire palace and rightfully so. The smooth feeling retained here as well, with all objects seeming to blend into each other, like the erosion of stone from the natural forces. The sides of the room held numerous doors, all leading to various places in the palace. Two rows of symmetrical columns led to the throne, which in itself was a wonder to behold. Situated on top of a small platform, it reeked of power and prestige, made purely from gold.

And sitting in the throne, laid a man, perhaps more commanding and reeking of power than any other in the entire world. Here sat the Defender of the Earth Kingdom, the Overseer of the Great Wall, the Protector of the city of Ba Sing Sei, the present day Earth King, Shinji Mitori. Dressed in imperial robes, he was the epitome of leadership and royalty. Yet, it seemed all formality was dropped as soon as his emerald eyes lay upon his daughter.

"Yuka!" he said with a smile on his face. His smile seemed so genuine and his voice so warm and becoming, Hitsumo wondered whether the argument from before had actually happened. His arms wide open, Yuka bounded up to the throne and hugged her father.

Hitsumo smiled, knowing that family life would always be the same regardless of social class differences. Family was truly one of the most precious things for a person to hold on to. Even someone as confident as Yuka needed a father to look up to and be assured by.

"And who do we have here?" Hitsumo became aware of his position and hastily knelt down, color sprouting onto his cheeks. He ignored the groan emitting from the female. Yuka may have been able to make him stand up for her but he would keep bowing until told so for the King. He had to show respect somewhere.

"This is Hitsumo, dad. You know… that boy everyone's been talking about; the one from Rural that skipped to Third Level Earthbending?" Silence followed only broken by footsteps heading toward him. Hitsumo kept his position and felt a shadow encompassing over him.

"Did you know Hitsumo," began the King, in his charismatic voice, "that the hair ribbon you are wearing belongs to me?" Hitsumo started to sweat, and his hands instinctively reached up to undo the ribbon. Did Yuka want to make him look bad in front of the King? Curse her and bury her with every other female under the mountain of Da Jhong!

As his hands reached up though, they were intercepted by two others. Looking up for the first time, he saw that the blocking force belonged to the King. He was smiling with his long, pitch black beard almost touching Hitsumo's nose. A definite father figure.

"Now, I didn't say take it off did I?" he chuckled, "No, you can keep it. I didn't like that one anyway and it looks good on you. Yuka probably set you up for it too. Females always like to cause trouble, no?" At this, Hitsumo gave a laugh. That they had thought the same, him a mere Rural and he the King, Hitsumo certainly found amusing. Yuka turned her head from the platform, unaware of her father's comment. The King brought Hitsumo up and dusted him off.

"Tell you what, if you still feel indebted to me," he said whispering in his ear, "then, I'll make you a deal. If you keep my hair ribbon, then will you become close friends with my daughter?" Hitsumo nodded, somewhat confused. "Yuka has always been a lonely child, with me and her mother always so busy. She's had no one to really enjoy life with being stuck in this Palace all day, and so, it would really mean a lot to her if you two became friends," he explained.

Looking back to Yuka for a second, Hitsumo stated, "Agreed. Though, if I may sir, I think we already are friends." The King smiled again, responding, "That's what I like to hear."

"Now," he said, his voice resonating across the columns, "why don't you show me the reason as to how you got into Third Level Earthbending?"

Hitsumo grinned and prepared a stance. As his fist swept through the air, the door behind him exploded. The attention of the three all converged onto the end of the throne room, where dust began to billow from the opening. The King's head turned to him and Hitsumo shook his head. Whoever had done it, it wasn't him. The King's smile had been replaced instantly with a frown.

Yuka started towards the door, arms forward and wary. However, an arm blocked passage to her movement. Yuka looked up to her father, whose eyes were thinning and eyebrows furrowed. "Guards!" he bellowed, his imperial voice echoing in the hall. No one came.

As Shinji opened his mouth to call out again, a familiar voice entered the air. "There's no use in calling. The Royal Guard is… occupied. You'll find no one to help you." A man emerged from the dust, as if materializing on the spot. A tall man, he wore a vicious smirk on his chiseled face with the suited dress of a general.

"Terra," the King growled, "I ordered you to leave this palace immediately!"

"I warned you didn't I? The people want war, and if you won't give it to them, then something must change. Shinji, you forget who really has the power. If the King does not satisfy the people, then they rebel. The King is loyal to the masses' wishes, regardless of self opinion. The King serves the people, not vice versa," Terra said, somewhat arrogantly, "I am merely the catalyst, the spark, if you will, to bring forth this change. If usurping is what I must do to fulfill the wishes of our citizens, so it will be. And you, Shinji, can't do anything to stop it. Can you hear it, Shinji? Outside this room, a civil war is breaking out." As he said this, he pointed out the door. Hitsumo listened and felt. As soon as he saw it, he stepped back in shock. It was as if there were earthquakes occurring in every part of the palace. There was fighting going on outside the room, earth being thrown in every direction. Sounds of shouting and collisions echoed in the now silent chamber. Hitsumo thought the palace should have been utterly obviated by now at the amount of earthbending occurring. Looking to the King and his daughter, he could see they had realized as well.

The King spoke, his voice trembling. "Terra, what you are doing is completely wrong. Going to war will only make things worse. Has history taught you nothing? Was the Fire Nation war so long ago a mistake made in vain? We as humans, have the ability to learn from past misjudgments. We have the power, to correct wrongs and avoid future disasters. You know as well as I how devastating the Fire Nation war was. The amount of people injured and killed in that last war were great enough. We are still recovering from the loss! Going to war again will collapse our entire nation. The world will be plunged into a dark age. Please, see the true path of light." The King outstretched a hand, hoping that Terra would accept it and a civil war evaded.

Hitsumo was only just able to raise a block of earth fast enough to block another, directly aimed for the king's head. Yuka yelled in anger, kicking the ground and sending a wave of earth directly at Terra. A great hill of earth rose and sped along the length of the stone, directly on target. Then, the wave suddenly stopped, without Terra moving in inch. Materializing next to him stood four others, all dressed in general outfit. Standing two on each side of Terra, they assumed earthbending positions, ready to fight. Kiri and Hashi on his left with Logain and Uram on his right.

The situation had become dramatically dangerous. With five master earthbenders against three, two of which were still in training, the chances of success looked bleak. _"There is no chance," _Hitsumo thought,_"They've completely outmaneuvered us. We're done for."_

As if reading his thoughts, the King whispered to both of them, "Don't worry. We'll get through this. Just stick together and watch each other's backs. And remember, I'm the King." Shinji stood straight teeth gritted and positioned himself. His command was now more tangible than ever and confidence seeped back into Hitsumo. They then formed a triangle, covering all blind spots.

Terra scoffed and shook his head. "You're still going to fight? I can't believe this." And with that, he thrusted his hand out, and the generals began to move. Gliding on the walls and ceiling, they had formed a ring around Hitsumo, Yuka, and the King. Terra was the first to strike. Situated on the ceiling directly above them, he brought down a pillar that descended dead center of the triangle they had formed. Landing on it, he laughed and thrust out three pillars from the central one, each hitting and pushing them away from each other.

"_He's trying to separate us!" _Hitsumo thought, _"He's going to try and break our solid defense and take us on one on one with the other generals. Divide and conquer."_ Sure enough, there was a general facing Hitsumo. Sensing around him, he felt another general fighting Yuka already and Terra and the other two facing of against the King.

"I can tell you're looking for your King and his daughter. I assure you though, you will need all your attention to battle me, Logain, Fifth General." Hitsumo tuned back to his present state and barely blocked an incoming barrage of stone. Before he knew it, a pillar extended out from the nearest wall and knocked Hitsumo to the other side of the room. Tightening his jaw and trying not to yell out in pain, Hitsumo stood back up quickly. He saw that Logain had not moved, and was instead, looking at him with contempt.

"Aren't you supposed to be that kid that skipped second level? Obviously they made a mistake. You couldn't even block a simple two sequenced attack. You're not worthy enough to fight -" Logain fell as a pillar of stone erupted from behind him and hit him on the back.

Grinning, Hitsumo said, "Maybe you're the one who needs to pay attention to our battle." Logain looked up at him, anger twisting his face. His arms shot forward and parallel beams of stone extended from the ground. Hitsumo launched himself into the air, spun, and landed gracefully onto the pillars. The moment the tips of his shoes touched the beams, Hitsumo felt Logain initiating a sequence. Using the momentum Hitsumo gained during his spin, he brought up a sheet of earth from in between the rods. A thump of earth on earth let him know he had blocked Logain's attack successfully. Hitsumo rose up two more shields on either side, each accompanied by a thump. Calm, he was able to anticipate and intercept each one of Logain's attacks.

However, up till now, Hitsumo had only been defending. It was time for him to attack. Quickly adjusting his position and stance, he busted through the shield he had created and slid along the two pillars of stone he stood on. He maintained control on the shards of the shield, incase he needed the earth somehow. Logain stood in the middle of the pillars not too far away, with surprise on his face. He obviously had not expected Hitsumo to be able to block his sequence.

As Hitsumo rushed up to his opponent, Logain rose up a spike of earth in front of him. Hitsumo jumped once more and spun around behind Logain while bringing up the fragments of the shield he had just destroyed. With earth on every side of Logain, Hitsumo quickly clamped his fists and brought his arms to his side. The earth surrounded Logain, encompassing his figure and rendering him immobile. He had won.

Hitsumo let out a held breath. Against all odds, he had beaten a general. Generals were regarded as some of the best earthbenders, even among the masters as well. There was no possible way a student still in training could have beaten an individual of such rank. And yet he had done it.

Then, the earth broke. Logain appeared once more, brushing off dust and pebbles on his jacket. He looked completely calm and unconcerned. And before Hitsumo knew it, he was slammed against the wall by a mound of earth hurtling out at him from the ground.

Crouched and struggling to regain his breath after the strong hit, he croaked, "How?"

Logain shifted his eyes toward the winded Hitsumo and regarded him with contempt. "You forgot one important aspect. It's five against three. As soon as one of us saw me in that position, they would free me. It would only take a fraction of second and help our plan succeed if I was moving instead of inanimate. Caging me in this situation is pointless because we have numbers while you do not," he explained casually, as if speaking about the weather. "I had underestimated you before. Let me show you the true strength of a master earthbender."

Thousands of shards of earth rose up into the air as Logain pumped his arms upwards. Hitsumo fortified four walls around him, squaring himself off with a foot stomp. However, as the shards rained down upon his shield, the earthen barrier began to crack. Hitsumo quickly propelled himself out using earthbending at the moment the shards broke his shields.

A pillar erupted from the nearest wall and hit Hitsumo hard in the side in mid-air. At the same time, shards of earth connected with his back and pummeled him back down to the ground. Hitsumo could do nothing to defend himself. In mid-air, he had no stability; none of the strength and balance needed to earthbend even the smallest pebble. Logain had outmaneuvered him. He had corned him into shielding on all sides with the only escape being up, knowing full well earthbending was inaccessible in a free fall situation.

And now, Hitsumo lay on the floor, every breath bringing pain to his chest. It was all he could do just to stand up, let alone face Logain again. Yet, there was still strength inside of him; a small spark of will that would not be smothered. Earthbenders had always been stubborn, refusing to accept defeat. It was their nature, even when situations seemed dire and loss inevitable.

Logain sneered at Hitsumo's attempts. He knew victory was his. One last hit would finish Hitsumo. Logain's arm shot forward and a mound of earth burst from the ground headed straight for the Rural boy. Hitsumo made no attempt to stop it. His arms refused to move even if he had tried.

The mound neared quickly and then shattered right before his nose. The sting of small pebbles hitting his face was unfelt compared to the surprise Hitsumo experienced. Looking at Logain, he saw his face expressed in confusion as well.

The side doors of the throne room burst open, revealing three more people dressed in general outfits. Diman, Raden, and Naomi; the last of the generals that were loyal to the King. Behind them stood Dai Li agents, dressed in their uniform of black and earthen hands, ready to attack. Help had arrived at last.

The lead woman, Naomi, yelled, "Your treachery ends here Terra! The Royal Guard has driven back the traitors you call your Disciplined. It ends here."

All fighting had stopped in the throne room and the attention shifted to the new arrivals. Terra turned from his battle with the King, eyes flashing anger to everyone in the area. "We're not done yet," he muttered. At that, the front entrance exploded again, scattering rubble and dust through the air. Benders clad in green with a black sashes tied around their bodies quickly went in and motioned to the rebel generals to get out. _"The Disciplined,"_ Hitsumo thought.

Then a sharp, strong blow to Hitsumo's head made his entire body spin and fall to the ground. As he was spinning, he noticed three things: Logain with his arm extended and a wry smile on his lips, Yuka being carried away, and the anguished cry of a father losing his daughter. Darkness took him.

----------------------------

"What do we do with these two?"

"Toss them in the wooden cells. The girl can metalbend and the boy may be able to as well. I'll strip them of all metal."

A thump on the ground and Hitsumo felt tiny vibrations throughout his body. His eyes wavered open and closed, blinded by light. He couldn't move at all. Whether he was binded or just too weak he did not know.

"The girl has metal in her shoes for some reason. Take them and store them somewhere. Then put them in the cells but do not harm them. We may be able to use her as leverage."

"Yes sir."

Hitsumo's brain refused to work. He couldn't distinguish the voices at all, although one sounded somewhat familiar. All he could make out were two shadows against the intense light. Something picked him up and began to move. The jouncing of his body was too much for his weak state and Hitsumo fell unconscious once more.

----------------------------

"Yuka," Hitsumo croaked. Every part of his body felt aflame. His muscles ached and it was too painful to do much more than speak. Even then, every sound he made felt like he would pass out from the sheer effort. His strength had disappeared and had been replaced with pain like he had never imagined. "Are you there?"

He waited. No reply came from the other side of his wooden cell. He called out again, his body straining with the effort. "Yuk-"

"I'm here," came the feeble response, cracked with pain and torment. Hitsumo cringed inside at how weak the voice was. "Are you okay, Yuka?"

"Does it sound like I am? Are you okay?" Her voice had lost its musical tone, instead replaced with sobs. She was crying. Hitsumo felt more helpless than ever. He could do nothing to assuage her and nothing to help.

Looking around, Hitsumo saw that they were indeed put in a wooden cell. The front wall had wooden bars and was locked by a lock made of wood as well. The room outside of it was wooden – "_Big surprise there," _Hitsumo thought wryly - and there were lamps, to give at the very least some sort of lighting. Tapping his foot ever so slightly – Hitsumo cried out in pain at that – he sent vibrations to see where they were. Although his sense was blurred somewhat by the wood, he was able to realize that the room was underground. It was only a few feet under but still under nevertheless. Hitsumo reasoned it was probably outside the city, but it depended upon on how bad events had gotten. If civil war had also broken out on the streets, then it would be safe for the rebel headquarters to be in the city. However, if it had been just inside the palace, the headquarters had to be situated outside Ba Sing Se. Judging upon the agitation of the masses, the civil war could have very well broken out into the public. However, it didn't matter to him if he couldn't find a way to get both Yuka and himself out first. With the thought of escape in his mind, sleep dawned on him.

----------------------------

It was the fourth day of their imprisonment. Hitsumo's bruises were healing although they still hurt. However, he could now move around in what little space he had without passing out.

Imprisonment was boring. It was the only feeling to describe it. Yuka didn't feel like talking most of the time and so after trying numerous times, he decided to let it rest. She could talk when she wanted to. There were no guards outside, for which Hitsumo was glad of. They had assumed there was no possible way for them to escape and therefore, did not waste any labor on looking after two weaponless teenagers. A rebellious force would need all the work force possible on the front.

Meals come three times a day, at regular intervals. It was the same everytime. Bread and water. Nothing nutritious enough to give Hitsumo any sort of strength. Nevertheless, there was one beneficial aspect of imprisonment. It gave him a lot of time to think.

He did spend time worrying about his family and for the King. He was sure though that both were safe. The rebels would need a greater portion of the masses on their side so because the majority of the population resided in the Rural and Outer Rings, no harm would come to them. As for the King, he had heard they could use Yuka for leverage against the King. Therefore, Hitsumo concluded Shinji had not been captured during the rebellion and was safe.

What he thought about now was how to escape. All he focused on was getting out of the cell. Anything after he would have to make up along the way. The cage and room was wooden so there was no earth for them to bend. There were no guards to manipulate and nothing in the room that could be of any assistance. Hitsumo racked his brains over and over but he came up with nothing.

Hitsumo looked over to his left at the wall blocking his cell to Yuka's cell. If only she retained the will to try. It was as if she had lost all hope, against even the stubbornness of the Earth Kingdom people. He thought back to what the King had asked him to do. To become friends with Yuka, to heal her loneliness. He was failing that promise.

He touched the hair ribbon the King had allowed him to keep. It was a symbol of that pact. Hitsumo took it off and put it in his hands. He didn't deserve to wear it as long as Yuka remained in such a miserable state.

A glint off the ribbon caught Hitsumo's eyes. Looking back down at the outstretched fabric lay a metal wire running along its length. Eyes widening, he quickly thought back to when the Rebel had detected them for metal. He had used vibrations so any metal should have been picked up and discarded. _"But they missed this piece of metal," _Hitsumo thought, _"My hair could have served as a muffler. It would have softened the vibrations, perhaps even stopped them and the metal would remain undetected!"_

"Yuka!" he exclaimed to the other side, joy in his voice for the first time in days. "I have metal!"

"What?" came the response, with hope seeping into an otherwise depressed voice. It was heartening to Hitsumo that hope was returning to her spirit. It made him more determined than ever.

"I have metal! It was in that hair ribbon you gave me. A metal wire with more than enough to create a pick or even a key! I have a theory as to why they didn't catch that but it doesn't matter so long as we have a way to get out of this cage!"

"Yeah," she said, "but you can't metalbend." Her voice was returning to her depressed state.

"Not yet, but I can try can't I? Before I met your father, in my earthbending classes, I was almost able to metalbend. I think I did bend it somewhat actually. All I need to do is just push myself one more time." Hitsumo closed his eyes and concentrated on the metal. He could feel the every small texture on it, every bump and every scratch. But he needed more. He thought of everything that depended on this; his promise to the King, Yuka's hope, his family. Then something clicked. Hitsumo was suddenly in tune with every particle of the metal. He could differentiate the refined earth from the pure metal as if it were light and day. It was as if he was seeing for the first time. He began to bend.

Opening his eyes and hands, he saw the metal wired had changed shape into a key. "I did it," he whispered, "I metalbended." Astonishment and joy flowed throughout his entire body. "I'm a **metalbender**."

Tapping the wodden lock once, Hitsumo gained a view of its inner workings and visualized the necessary key shape. After a few tries of molding the key to the right shape, he finally got at is it fit in perfectly. Almost unbelieving, he twisted the key and hoped for the best. A click resounded in the lock was all the confirmation he needed. He pushed open the door and stood upright for the first time in four days.

Hitsumo then proceeded to Yuka's cell, already configuring the key. She was inside near the corner, facing away from the door. He felt a stab of guilt looking at her. She was a mess, clothes dirty, hair all over the place, and dirt and grime over every part of her skin. Of course, he probably looked the same. She hadn't noticed Hitsumo outside the door yet.

A satisfying click reverberated from the lock and he pulled open the door. Smiling and putting out a victory sign, he called, "Hey, Yuka."

Shocked, wide, green eyes lay upon his. "No - way."

----------------------------

A few moments later, Hitsumo found themselves running through an underground passage way. They had met one Disciplined along the way but quick earthbending plus the element of surprise had made little disturbance. Still, meeting only one Disciplined was strange. Perhaps the facility was normally empty, the people acting as sleeper cells within Ba Sing Se. Perhaps they were just lucky. Whatever it was, Hitsumo was grateful they had not met many people, as it made their escape much easier.

Now, all that could be heard was the soft pattering of their feet against soft earth. Hitsumo sent out vibrations in front of him, knowing Yuka was doing the same as well. They could not afford to be caught off guard in enemy territory and so, they constantly kept up their earthbending senses.

Then, both sensed three figures running in their direction from a crisscrossing corridor. Yuka quickly pulled Hitsumo into the nearest room, after sensing it was empty. They definitely could have taken care if them if it was necessary, but trouble had to be avoided when it could. Waiting for the figures to pass was painstaking. It felt as if every second they could be recaptured.

Looking around in the room they had gone in, Hitsumo saw that it was a storage room. Weapons lined the room along with other supplies such as water and food. Both Yuka and Hitsumo ignored the weaponry. No doubt they were for any non-bending Disciplined, as benders really did not have much need for any other tool. Weaponry could assist bending and enhance it to a degree but both of them had no training in the sort.

"Oh look! My shoes are here," Yuka said brightly, obviously happy to reclaim her footwear. She picked them up where they lay near the corner of the room and put them on. Yuka's spirits had definitely returned to her after escaping the cell. Her self-confidence and control had returned to her and the guilt Hitsumo had felt vanished.

"Lucky," he commented, "and it looks like they passed already. They were sure in a hurry to be somewhere. Do you think something's happening? It would explain the empty hallways." As if the universe had responded to his statement. The entire room began to shake. Could it be an earthquake? Looking at Yuka once, they both quickly got out of the room and ran through the corridors. Along the way, Disciplined ran in all direction, randomly, all screaming, "Intruder!" At the first few Disciplined to run their way, the two raised their fist, ready to fight. However, the Disciplined completely ignored them, instead just running in the opposite direction. _"What's going on?"_ Hitsumo thought. _"What kind of intruder would create this kind of uproar?"_

Again, as if the universe was answering Hitsumo's confusion, the walls and ceiling ripped apart and were blown away to reveal the answer. It was a whirlwind, a hurricane, a landslide. Only a deity could have done such a task. And the only living, real deity Hitsumo was aware of was the Avatar.

Eyes widened in shock, he watched as the Avatar took notice of the two teenagers. Glowing eyes, whirling hair whipped by the tornado he had created –**centered **in the whirlwind he had created, he looked nothing less than a god. He seemed to blend into the tornado with his thick, blue fur coat, signifying the origin of the Water Tribes. This was Avatar Sibus, of the Northern Water Tribe. _"The Avatar! In the Avatar state, nonetheless! Why is he here?"_

The Avatar wreaked destruction on the headquarters, its earthen walls shattering upon impact of his mini-tornado. It was all Hitsumo and Yuka could do to keep from collapsing in front of such an awe inspiring - perhaps even on the fringe of frightening - sight. Then, those glowing eyes fell upon the two teenagers. Expelling the tornado, he dropped down in front of the two. His gaze sent shivers down Hitsumo's back.

"**Hitsumo,"** the Avatar boomed with the voice of thousands. Startled, Hitsumo took a step back. _"How does he know my name?"_

"**Hitsumo,"** he repeated. The immense command of the voice and the being overpowered made even the King seem a mere peasant. He wasn't a symbol for power; he was power.

"**A time will come when the Avatar is assassinated in the Avatar state and the Avatar line will end. Times have changed. The Avatar alone can no longer hold the peace of this world. When the Avatar line has been extinguished, you must travel to the Northern Water Tribe. In your journey, you will find a water, a fire, and an airbender. Befriend them and travel together. At the Northern Water Tribe, go to the pond in which the yin and yang circle endlessly. Seek a path into the Spirit World. Speak to your elemental Spirit and question the origin of the Avatar line. Find the answers you will seek and use them to restore balance to this war-blighted land. This is the quest I lay upon you. You MUST not fail."**

With the impending prophecy concluded, the Avatar closed his glowing eyes. Upon reopening them, they had returned to normal gray eyes. His hand shot up to his head, massaging his forehead as he stifled a moan. Then, he looked at the two teenagers and gave a start, as if realizing they were there for the first time. Both were too shocked from what they just heard to see it.

The Avatar, misinterpreting their wide stares and slightly open mouths, stared back and commentated, "Yeah, I think I overdid it a little." Hitsumo focused his eyes and realized he was talking about the destruction he had made. The entire surrounding area looked as if it had been through a century of warfare. Perhaps it had.

Returning to them, the Avatar said in a fatherly yet stressed tone, "You must be Hitsumo and Yuka no? Come on, we've got to get out of here. I've managed to scatter the rebels out of fear but even I can't hold off hundreds of troops. I'll explain on the way. Do you still have the strength to earthbend?" They nodded without exactly realizing what they had agreed to.

"Great." With a hard stomp, the Avatar popped up a platform of earth. Getting on, he motioned Hitsumo and Yuka to do the same. "Okay, I'll airbend this platform up while you two just focus and earthbend it forward. It'll be quicker that way and we have to get to the Palace. Right now, we're a little ways out from Ba Sing Se, but with our combined effort, we should be able to get there fast."

A horn resounded somewhere in the parts that hadn't collapsed, which only quickened the Avatar's motions. And up they went. Flying was definitely uncomfortable. With no solid earth under them, Hitsumo felt vulnerable and off balance. It defied the earthbending nature of strength and power. Furthermore, by only pushing forward, he was afraid the platform might drop at any second. But if there was anyone he could trust to keep the platform up, it would be the Avatar.

Once they were a ways up and away from the rebel headquarters, the Avatar began to speak. "I'll bet you two are confused as to why I'm here. It's a long story but I'll start from the beginning of why I'm here. I had received news that Ba Sing Se was in a state of civil war so I came here immediately. When I arrived, I found the city in turmoil and chaos so I made my presence known. My first priority was to keep the peace. That's the job of an Avatar; to keep the peace." He sighed, as though the weight of such a task bore down on him with the weight of a mountain.

He continued his explanation, "Thus, I went into Avatar state which stopped all the riots. If a disturbance is big enough, any mob will cease and there is none much bigger than an Avatar entering the Avatar state, as you just saw. After the rioting had quelled, I went to your father, Yuka, who was leading the barricade to the Palace. Most of the rebels had tried to overtake the Palace, you see. The King then told me about your situation and I searched for the headquarters of the rebellion, not only too rescue you too, but to end the civil war for good."

"When I found it, I tried negotiating with the leader, Terra. However, negotiations did not end up well. His stubbornness and maniacal ideas for war drove me into the Avatar state and well, you saw the rest. And now, here we are."

Hitsumo didn't know quite what to think of it. Everything had happened so quickly, from the coup d'etat, to the arrival of the Avatar. He would need some time later to sort things out.

"How's my father?" Yuka inquired, worry apparent in her voice.

The Avatar chuckled. "He's doing fine. He's a little hurt from his battle but more so, it pained him to see you captured. I heard that it took fifteen men to stop him from pursuing Terra and his Disciplined when you two were taken away and even then, he was already in the Outer Ring."

"That idiot," Yuka muttered, though smiling nonetheless. She was obviously pleased for her father's concern.

"Of course, this is coming from a servant, so I don't exactly know how accurate that little anecdote was," he whispered to Hitsumo, winking at the same time. The humor brought forth a little laughter from Hitsumo, the first in days. The Avatar was a fun loving guy, it seemed to him. Loving peace was part of the job and it could not be performed better than if it were inherently born.

"Avatar Si -, " Hitsumo began.

"Just Sibus, please"

"Sibus, what was that prophecy about earlier? What does it mean? Why me?" Yuka leaned forward, also curious to Sibus's response. However, all Sibus did was scratch his head, looking confused.

"Prophecy? I didn't recite any sort of prophecy to you," he answered skeptically.

"Yes, you did while you were in the Avatar state." Yuka nodded, confirming Hitsumo's statement.

The Avatar looked away for a moment, gazing out towards the horizon. He seemed suddenly serious, and then tired. "Sometimes," he began in a solemn voice, "I have no control over what I do in the Avatar state. When I initiate the state, I give myself up to all my past reincarnations so that I have the strength, the wisdom, the experience of thousands. This is all controlled by the spirits that overlook the connection between the Avatar and spirit world. Sometimes though, those spirits take over my actions and use me for their purposes. Whatever it is you heard you should try to follow as best you can."

"But the prophecy said tha -, " Yuka tried to interject.

"No. I don't want to hear it. If the spirits prevented me from knowing it, then it wasn't meant for my ears," he said somewhat forcefully. "Besides," he said, putting on a small smile, "We're here."

Hitsumo looked up and around to see he was right. They were back in the Inner Ring. But it wasn't the same. The Inner Ring had been the epitome of grandeur and elegance. Everything had been smooth and perfect, with nothing broken and the entire place sparkling clean. Now, the aftermath of a civil war showed, no matter how short it was. Deep holes lay here and there and more than one statue had been completely demolished. An entire section of the huge staircase leading up to the palace was gone. Rubble was scattered everywhere and rocks stuck out of buildings. It was a complete mess.

Looking around though, Hitsumo saw that the Outer Ring had not been harmed too much. It seemed most of the rebellion had taken place in the Inner Ring. It was better that way. The nobles would have the money necessary to rebuild it while life in the Outer Ring would be able to exist normally.

"Yuka!" Everyone turned around to see the King earthbending down to his daughter. As soon as they met, they enveloped in a hug. "I was so worried about you."

Hitsumo turned around. Not that it was embarrassing to watch – well, actually, that wasn't exactly true – but that he didn't think Yuka would appreciate him seeing such affection for her father in public. Next to him, he saw that Sibus had turned around as well and had proceeded to scratch his cheek while wearing an amused expression. An amusing personality indeed.

Deciding to fill up the awkward silence between them, Hitsumo asked, "So… I'll bet being the Avatar helps with the girls huh?" A grin stretched across his face.

"I can't say it doesn't hinder it," the Avatar retorted, a grin also crawling upon his face. Laughing, he punched Hitsumo on the arm who smiled back. "You know, if you play your cards right, you might be able to get into royalty, Hitsumo." Realizing the Avatar meant Yuka, he immediately blushed and was about to retort to this absurd statement before being interrupted.

Holding a fist up with a slightly annoyed – and perhaps a hint of amusement? – expression behind them was Yuka. "You can look now you brats. You both probably thought I would be embarrassed by public affection, snickering behind my back. Why, I'll give you something to be embarrassed about!" Hitsumo staggered. She sounded extremely serious. "Uh, wait a second," he said, hands up in front of him, "can't we talk about this?" A hand appeared on Yuka's shoulder and an arm that was about to meet contact with a certain face stopped mid-way. Saved by the King. Girls were definitely scary.

"I presume your encounter with the Disciplined went badly, from the fact you had to arrive here so quickly?" the King said inquisitively, an eyebrow arched. The Avatar looked away and replied solemnly, "Yes. I couldn't negotiate with Terra at all. He was a war-crazed lunatic and it drove me over the edge. However, I did destroy their hideout while in Avatar state so the rebellion should be quelled for now. They have been scattered and will need time to fortify, allowing you to fortify your troops and take them down." Looking back directly at the King, he said, "I'll depend on you to keep the peace, my friend?" Nodding, the King answered, "Absolutely."

"Then I need to get going. I'm headed towards the Fire Nation next. I must see and stop whatever it is they are doing with the military. The spirits bless us this does not erupt in war. Do you have my staff?"

"That I do." And the King pulled a staff longer than himself by a full two inches out of his back, seemingly from nowhere. This puzzled Hitsumo to no end. Where could he have… it must have been a talent shared by father and daughter, he concluded.

The Avatar took the staff and tapped it on the ground once. Purple wings unfolded out of the staff and the Avatar took hold of the handles. "A gift from the airbenders," he said, "In fact, they said this particular one had belonged to the Avatar Aang himself." Amazing. A five hundred year old relic from Aang nonetheless. "And look," he said brightly, "a peanut cache." Twisting one of the handles, a hatch opened dropping a peanut which landed lightly on Sibus's hand. Everyone sweat dropped, not seeing the exact necessity for a peanut cache.

"Well, I'll be off now," Sibus said, chuckling at their expressions. "Farewell to Ba Sing Se." And he was off, airbending into the sky to the west. Hitsumo watched him until he was a black speck in the sky and then no more.

"So, Hitsumo." He turned around to face the King. "I suppose you'll want to head back to your family as well. They're probably worried sick about you. As compensation, why don't you give them this?" The King took out a key. "Yuka told me how you got yourselves out of the cell. Congratulations. You are now an official metalbender and as you know, all metalbenders with their families are relocated into the Inner Ring. Usually there would be more ceremony than this but… oomph." The "oomph" had come from Hitsumo who had tackled the King into a bear hug. His efforts had finally paid off. He had gotten his family out of the Rural Ring.

Many thank you's and a good bye later, Hitsumo ran through the Outer Ring as fast as he could to tell the good news. As he ran, the full blunt of the prophecy came to him. The Avatar was going to die. That humorous, good natured man earlier was going to die. Along with him would follow the entire line of the Avatar. And he would have to leave Ba Sing Se. Even with events looking brighter, with the relocation of his family into the Inner Ring, the Ring of the upper class and of nobles, the future looked bleak. Hard and dangerous times were sure to follow.

* * *

I'm sure there are inconsistencies somewhere in here. It was so long that I didn't proofread. T.T

Anyways, I'm just glad to have finished this chapter up. Next chapter will be The Firebender if you haven't noticed the pattern. Reviews please.


	6. Chapter 3 Part 1: The Firebender

So, I completely forgot about writing this fanfiction. Yeah, but I thankfully remembered as Christmas break started! Anyways, I don't know whether to call this a preview or part 1 but I might as well call it that anyways. I don't think I want to make this too long for some reason.

Yeah so I hope you enjoy reading this, even if its shorter then most of my other updates.

I present the beginning of Chapter 3: The Firebender.

* * *

Chapter 3 Part 1: The Firebender

The Fire Nation, a past imperialistic and industrious nation, was once regarded as the most powerful in the world. Their cities proudly displayed their wealth, with clean streets, exquisite buildings, and the smallest percentage of homeless out of all four nations. The ingenuity and fierce determination of its people allowed the Fire Nation to surpass limits thought to be impossible, creating near indestructible metals, building skyscrapers and, even once during its timeline, create an entire island from a thought to be dormant volcano.

It was in the islands of the Fire Nation that resided one of the most luscious, beautiful places in the world: its capital, Da Huao Soa. Built in the crater of a volcano long collapsed, the volcanic ash rich in nutrients allowed the most exotic plants to be born. Strange how something as destructive as a volcano could give life as well.

Yet, it was not only the plants that flourished. Vast, extravagant masterpieces were constructed, all symmetrical to the design of the city. Everything was positioned perfectly, as if a higher being had conducted the planning and building itself. In the center of it all lay the Imperial Palace. Renowned for its design and wealth, the Imperial Palace was perhaps the most extravagant building ever built. Every hallway was lined in the purest of gold and no expenses were kept when constructing it. It was an architectural wonder, with three towers connecting to form a tripod and a colossal tower in the center. Lined in the Fire Nation colors of red and gold, it reeked of pride and nationality. Here, under the shadow of the greatest palace in the world, the citizens of the Fire Nation could look proudly at what they had accomplished.

In terms of wealth and economic power, the Fire Nation had not changed too much. In terms of status and standing however, the Fire Nation was viewed as the lowest of the four nations. Ever since their defeat five hundred years ago in what was called, the Sovereign War, the other nations had established a colder attitude towards the firebenders. Although it was not shown openly, the people of the air, water, and earth scorned the firebenders with incriminating eyes. They had been invaded, oppressed, and massacred during the Sovereignty. It was only natural. Yet, even after all this time, the memory never faded. The rest of the world remained wary of the imperialistic nature of the Fire Nation.

Nevertheless, the Fire Nation had strived on, trying to maintain better relations by first establishing the Elemental Gathering Pact. They had been the ones to request peace, under the will of the new Fire Lord Zuko, and were willing to show humility for retribution. However, could their actions be forgiven? They had committed genocide, extinguishing almost the entire Air Nomad culture – if it were not for the careful planning of Saint Gyatso – and reduced the entire Southern Water Tribe into a measly village of huts. The Fire Nation had led raids against the towns of the Earth Kingdom and completely conquered its capital through political corruption. Grudgingly, the Elemental Pact was signed.

Peace had been restored and it seemed as if times were looking for the better. Fire Lord Zuko had ordered all factories to change from making war materials to making other items necessary for life. The produce from these factories went to the other nations, especially the airs, and as such, the nations were rebuilt, harmony in tact. In essence, it was like the dream of the late Fire Lord Sozen, originally to share the wealth of the Fire Nation with the others.

Five hundred years passed like this, with each new Fire Lord striving for peace and harmony. Factories continued to produce only home materials, instead of manufacturing swords and armor as it had. The products were distributed around the globe until the Southern Water Tribe was rebuilt and the Air Temples shimmered in the clouds, as they once did. The new Fire Lord Zenen proved to be no different than his predecessors, at least, in the beginning. He was kind and caring, always amongst the crowds conversing with his people. He spent more time outside of his palace than in it. He was truly a man of his people.

During recent times, Zenen had not been seen outside his palace for almost a year. He remained locked up in his luscious palace, never showing his being as he had before. There was no explanation as to why the Fire Lord had done so. Rumors drifted through the crowds as to whether he was still alive; perhaps he was killed and the government had kept the secret, for whatever reasons. Stories of his death or of conspiracy became wide-spread throughout the entirety of the Fire Nation and yet, the Palace doors refused to open for any questioner. What remained behind those Royal doors was known to only nobility and officials.

And then, two weeks ago, the most startling proclamation had been announced. A military decree, it announced:

"All firebenders are to report to the nearest military station. All those that do not will be taken in with force necessary."

Various names had been given to it as no one official name was proclaimed. The Draft some called it while others offered to call it The Return. To all those that had been shocked and outraged at such a decree though, the proclamation was regarded as "The Beginning of the End."

And so, even through the greatest amount of protest, firebenders were taken into the military to be trained in the art of war once more. In the first few days of the decree, no firebender came willingly. Their once love for their nation, their burning patriotism had now turned into a flame of hatred. Why would the Fire Nation militarize again? Didn't Fire Lord Zenen promote peace? Where was Zenen, their Fire Lord, the Flame of Protection, the Sovereign of the islands of the Ring of Fire and the capital Da Huao Sao?

Their approval turned to contempt and the masses questioned outright the intentions of their government. It was then that catastrophe struck.

Although the Fire Nation's army had dwindled in size, the remaining part of the army were the most ruthless and powerful individuals. They were the ones that still crazed for war, imperialistic nature running through their bloods. Hotheads the lot of them, they called themselves the Pure Ones, the ones that remained true to the Fire Nation. The soldiers still in the army were bloodthirsty and at any chance, they would strike. They got their chance.

With the majority of the population refusing to give up their men that were capable of practicing the art of firebending, the government ordered the usage of force to draw them in. The Pure Ones pillaged their own nation, ruthlessly burning homes and chasing down individuals who could firebend. The masses then asked themselves: What had their nation come to, attacking its own nation? The example set, many more came grudgingly, not because they wanted too but out of fear that their family would be in danger and their homes destroyed. Those who wanted to avoid this fate of the army life at all costs fled. Few were able to leave the islands of the Ring of Fire and most were captured by the Pure Ones. Immigration and emigration became illegal, preventing transport out of the islands. The Fire Nation had become an erupted volcano, chaos brewing everywhere, fire spewing around every corner.

Of course, to Mizu, none of it really mattered. An orphan in the streets, her basis for life was surviving anyways so it wasn't as if anything had really changed. Worldly and long-term events had no impact on her way of life. All that mattered was getting enough food and money to be able to survive the day and night. Her life consisted of now, not then or later.

She wasn't worried about whether or not the Pure Ones – she sneered in contempt; they were as pure as the next pigoxen – would take her in as a firebender. Throughout her life, she had had to be sneaky enough to get away with stealing food necessary for her survival. All she had to do was not firebend in the town. She figured it would be safe to do so in the bamboo woods, where she put up her shelter. No one in their right mind would follow an orphan into the woods at night.

Mizu sat on a mound of straw, leaning against the wall of a small building. It was the building of a blacksmith, obvious from the clangs of metal on metal reverberating from its interior. This was one of the few places Mizu could just hang out. Most other owners drove her away, fearing the orphan would drive away customers and give it a bad reputation. The blacksmith though, was friendly to Mizu. He never drove her away and gave her daily meals whenever she came. She knew this was a kind gesture but she made sure not take advantage of his hospitality. She only came to him once a week.

Looking through one of the windows, she saw him placing a thin piece of black metal in an oven of sorts, heating it up till it was orange-white. Then he would take a great hammer, probably about fifteen pounds she guessed, and hammer the metal. After a time, he would put in water, cool it, and look at it only then to start the process again, using quick thrusts with a fan to conduct a fire hot enough to heat the metal once more.

Watching this cycle, Mizu wondered what the blacksmith would be like as a foster father. She then shook her head. It would probably end up badly like the others. Orphans were rare in the Fire Nation. Its economy was the greatest in the world and there was little poverty anywhere. Mizu however, seemed to be an exception. She was told that she had been found in the streets of the capital one day, a baby left to fend for itself in the world. Immediately, she had been taken in by a family and raised until eight. However, her personality seemed to always conflict with them. She was hotheaded and short-tempered, the stereotype of all firebenders. She found that her foster parents were contempt and so, she left. She traveled to city to city, wandering the Ring of Fire, adopting new foster parents each time. And each time, she found them inadequate and left them. It wasn't as if she wasn't grateful. She was very respectful to her foster parents. No, rather, she felt as if they weren't what she was meant for. She felt she should have served a higher purpose, that she should be something greater.

"_And now look at me, a fifteen year old with no home and no family to go to. I could be sleeping in a bed right now, if it weren't for my stupid belief and hot-headedness!"_

But she knew that she could never settle down with any of them. It was upon coming to this town, Ritzu, which she had decided to quit trying to find a foster family. It would just end up with the same results anyway and she didn't want to ruin the feelings of another family and have the hassle of traveling to another town.

Sighing, Mizu got up and dusted herself off. The sun was beginning to set and she would have to go before it got dark. She couldn't afford to get caught out in the night. Being in the pitch dark in the streets would require her to firebend for light and the Pure Ones were most active at night, trying to catch anyone that would try to firebend their way into the night. They had caught a man yesterday night by doing this.

Walking at a steady, but not hurried pace, Mizu found herself standing at the outcropping of the bamboo woods. Thick, luscious, green plants sprouted up from the ground, seemingly endless in its entirety. Bamboo was a curious plant. It was strong, supple, and grew as fast as an airbender could escape from one of their playful tricks. An entire forest could change in a single week at the rate bamboo grew. For Mizu to consistently be able to find her shelter, she would have to mark a path otherwise she would never find it.

A broken twig here and an overturned rock there; these were the signs for the path to her "home," if it could be called that. She was taking a risk making the path like this but surely no one in town was a skillful tracker or would even take the time to find such an obscure place.

It was dark once she reached her shelter. She had placed it far enough so that there was little chance of anyone stumbling upon it. She liked her privacy, among other things, like having it far enough so the Pure Ones wouldn't find her. It was a hut really, just a few bamboo shafts strapped together on top of a formation of three boulders with a leaf covering on top. Its only purpose was to keep out the rain. The temperature was nothing to worry about in the Fire Nation. It was always warm and the ground was as well from the passage of volcanic lava far underneath. If need be, Mizu could always make a fire. A little bed of tropical leaves was placed under the roof for at least a little comfort. This was her home.

Sighing, she lay down on the soft ground outside of her hut and viewed the stars above. Even though they were so far away, it was as if she could feel the fires pulsing and erupting from the suns. Their heat and being reached out to her, calling on her talent of firebending. There Mizu lay viewing the stars, thinking that her destiny should have been something more before falling fast asleep.

----------------------------

* * *

So... Mizu... That name actually happens to be Japanese for water and as you know... she's a firebender. But I really liked the name and I couldn't think of another good one. T.T

Yeah so, I'd just like to wish everyone who's reading this an early merry christmas and happy new year! Next part should come soon I hope... I'm on break so I'll have lots of time to write.


	7. C3P2 INCOMPLETE

Heh... yeah, so I uh **completely **forgot about writing this fanfic. It's been like... 2 months since my last update? idk. I don't really have an excuse for not writing. That Avatar spirit kinda went away when the show went on hiatus and I didn't have the drive to write I guess. There hasn't been new episodes airing in soooo long. It's horrible. T.T

And as I was thinking about Avatar, I remember this. So, I scrambled back to my computer. When I stopped writing, I had only gotten through half of what I wanted to write for Part 2 but since it's been so long, I thought I might as well update it. It's incomplete though. I'll finish it later, hopefully not in another two months. . 

* * *

Chapter 3 Part 2: The Firebender **(INCOMPLETE)**

"Wake up, my little star. Wake up now."

Mizu groaned and her eyes fluttered open and closed. Bright light seeped in her eyelids, causing discomfort and forced her to rub her eyes.

"Come on Mizu, you don't want to be late for school," came a motherly voice. Eyes finally opened and focused enough to see somewhat clearly, she saw that it was Trishe, her current foster parent who had woken her up. She was a middle-aged woman, with some white hair sticking out through black but that was one of the few indicators of her age. With unusually soft and smooth skin, she looked about twenty years younger than her actually age. Today, she wore a simple long skirt and blouse, embroidered in red and gold as with all other Fire Nation clothes. Their patriotism to their country was truly strong.

Groaning again more loudly and apparent, Mizu rose up to Trishe's insisting stretching her arms up high. Cloth was forced down upon her head and a muffled cry came from underneath the shirt. Poking her head out again, she ruffled her hair and frowned, saying, "Don't do that again."

"Sorry, sorry. You're going to be late otherwise. Hurry up and come downstairs to eat. We have bacon today," she answered, smiling with a twinkle in her eye before turning to leave the room. Mizu sat on her bed listening to the soft footsteps going down the stairs before getting up. Despicable. She had almost done it again, disrespecting her foster parents with that demand. She was taking advantage of their kindness and it killed her.

Washing up and putting on some clothes, she headed downstairs to meet the aroma of bacon curdling on an iron pan. Going into the kitchen, she saw Trishe firebending on the stove to cook the bacon. A simple two fingers outstretched to produce a steady stream of heat and a small orange flame. Lee, her husband, sat at the table reading a book while enjoying golden eggs. Looking up from his book, he smiled and commentated, "Look who's finally up. Had a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah, yeah," Mizu grumbled, sitting down across the table from him and putting her face in her hands. "Doesn't look like it," came the slightly amused reply. Mizu felt a flash of annoyance at that only for it to be suppressed by guilt. Why couldn't she just get along with them?

"Here you go, star." A plate clattered down onto the table in front of her, containing piping hot strips of bacon with eggs on the side. As good as it was, in the back of Mizu's mind, she couldn't help thinking that the noise created by the plate was too loud, the bacon was slightly too burned, there needed to be more of the eggs, and could Trishe stop calling me star?

The pan dropped and its clatter resounded in the kitchen. Eyes widening, Mizu realized that she had just spoken out her thoughts aloud, yelled even by the end. She bowed down immediately requesting forgiveness. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't know why I keep doing that, it just happens!" She was nearly bursting in tears. Guilt swam throughout her entire body.

A hand rubbed her back in condolence and brought her up. Mizu kept her eyes down, refusing to meet her foster parent's eyes. Finishing up her breakfast, she stammered a hurried goodbye to Trishe and Lee and quickly stepped out of the house. That was another thing. She could never call them Mother and Father, always by their names. Truly like an ungrateful child.

----------------------------

School. Another place she held in contempt. Looking around the classroom, she saw idiots; all dressed up and perky, eager to absorb whatever misinformation the teachers gave them. They were all in their own little world, concerned about social status, grades, what they were going to do when they grew out of their little bubbles of innocence. Mizu sneered, completely ignoring the drone of the teacher. And the students would probably just take in whatever this Professor Zhang was saying.

Mizu had stopped listening to the teacher since day one. Fire Nation teachers were bound to be biased. It was their nationality, their patriotism that made them inept to be educators. The lot of them all had too much pride and it was influenced in their teachings. For instance, the other day, Zhang had said that Fire Nation blacksmiths produced the finest works of metal in the entire world. Wrong. Earth Kingdom metalbenders had refined their arts to unsurpassable standards. The blacksmith there was obsolete.

And they had glorified ancient events as well. Did anyone really believe that Avatar Zarich a thousand years ago with all the firebenders of the world had actually moved the sun? It was preposterous. And besides, what would moving the sun actually do?

All this fluff passed by Mizu as she caught exaggeration again after again. The teachers needed to have a more worldly view of things before they spoke of them. All they would talk about with the Earth Kingdom was how they had much more poverty, but they didn't account for the wonders they had achieved. No, there was no glorifying of any other nation besides the Fire Nation. No other country was worth of glory but that. This is what they were trying to teach. Mizu knew the Fire Nation had as much downfalls as the other three countries. She herself was proof.

The only person really capable of teaching about the world was the Avatar, she presumed. Traveling across the world, learning all four elements, the Avatar was the only one who could establish an unbiased view. Often enough, Mizu wondered what it would be like to have the Avatar as a teacher. Sometimes, she fancied herself as being the Avatar, trying to bend other elements.

And the day passed on, Mizu drifting off while the teachers droned on and on. More likely than not, they wouldn't notice her lack of attention; they were too focused on their speeches. She didn't worry about tests or anything either. Most of it was just common knowledge and you would just have to pick the answer that seemed to support the Fire Nation the most. It was simple.

The class ended finally for lunch and Mizu got up to get her lunch. Today, Trishe had given her a delicious sandwich packed with the finest ham and cheese accompanied with a fizzy drink called Flish. All of it smelled fresh and seemed incredibly delicious. This only made her sadder though. To think that they treated her so well and yet she still couldn't get along with them. Sometimes, she wished they would treat her worse so that she wouldn't feel as guilty.

"Hey Mizu. Something wrong?" Looking up, she saw it was Ruzi, a classmate and probably the closest person to Mizu that she could consider a friend. She was certainly pretty, attracting the glances from a few males but seemed oblivious. A rich girl, she held herself in a noble manner, though slightly arrogantly. Somehow, Mizu felt attracted to such features and at least, could tolerate her better than others.

"Eh… I got a bad lunch again." _"And there I go again, unappreciative of others."_

"Are you serious? That sandwich looks absolutely heavenly. I'd trade mine for yours any day," she said, taking out a slightly deformed sandwich. "My mother couldn't make a sandwich if her Breath of Fire depended upon it. Our maid usually does it but she's been sick all week."

Taking a big bite out of the sandwich, Mizu said, "It doesn't taste that good."

"Yeah, because Trishe doesn't just happen to own the best restaurant in town." Oh, the sarcasm. She was very good at that, Ruzi. Mizu found that particularly amusing, laughing a little. It was nice, seeing as Ruzi could counter her own bitterness with sarcasm. That was another reason Mizu tolerated Ruzi.

After they both finished their lunches, they headed outside. After lunch came the firebending classes. Of course, not all students could firebend so the classes were split. One would go to firebending while the other specializing in weapons and martial arts. This, to Mizu, was the only part of school she looked forward to. With firebending, Mizu could release all the anger and bitterness she had inside. To firebend, one had to put their emotions into the thrusts they made to produce fire. It was one of the aspects needed to be able to do so. It also helped that she was the best in the school.

Joining a pool of other students, they all crowded around the instructor, Master Morticai. In a loud clear voice, he resonated, "Today, we begin sparring and mock battles." Excitement rippled through the crowd and the students chattered there anticipation. Holding up his hands, he signaled for silence and the crowd quickly simmered down.

"Yes, I've finally decided that you've all improved enough to do so. But remember this is still dangerous. The objective is to find an opening where your opponent is unbalanced and unarmed. Once you find it, you both must freeze. This is **not** an Agni Kai. Understood? Yes? Okay, split up into pairs then."

Turning around, Mizu looked at Ruzi. She nodded back. If Mizu was best in the school, then Ruzi was definitely second and not too far behind either. Her technique was superior while Mizu was stronger and faster. It was a little embarrassing to the males; the best firebenders happened to be female.

With each group of two at enough distance apart, Morticai signaled the okay for the sparring to start. Maintaining starting positions both waited for the other to strike. Mizu moved first, seeing no point in waiting any longer.

Foot shifting with small flames licking the grass surrounding it, she started with a frontal sweep with her foot, creating a wave a fire shooting at Ruzi at ground level. With the same momentum, she jumped and swung around the heel of the other foot, creating another curve of flames at about head level. Ruzi dodged both by spinning horizontally in between the two while creating fire using the momentum gained by spinning.

Blocking that wasn't easy. Gritting her teeth, Mizu pushed out her two hands open palmed while spewing fire to block out Ruzi's. She then pushed Ruzi over her head and onto the other side while creating a line of fire with two quick thrusts from both hands.

Ruzi coming out of her spin reacted quickly by erupting fire above her, pushing her towards the ground and evading the flamethrower. She landed lightly on her feet. Laughing, she commentated, "You'll have to do better than that, Mizu."

Grinning and feeling a lot better than before, Mizu responded, "I'm just warming up." She began attacking more directly, releasing balls of fire as fast as she could. It was all Ruzi could do to block and redirect the fire, let alone counter. Stepping forward with every thrust, she pumped all her frustration, her guilt, her annoyance into her firebending. With one final thrust, she erupted an enormous ball of fire toward her opponent.

Ruzi held up her palms spurting fire in an effort to block but she knew it was futile. It was to only to prevent herself from being burned. The ball exploded upon impact and Ruzi was knocked back. Mizu maintained her stance for a while, breathing heavily before going to see if Ruzi was alright. She felt so much happier and relaxed, as if a weight had been lifted off her chest. It felt great.

Ruzi was sitting on the floor, dusting herself off. Looking up at Mizu, she said wryly, "You big brute, knocking down a defenseless girl like me." Mizu smiled and outstretched a hand to lift her up. Looking around, she said, "Looks like we gathered a crowd." It was true. People around them were cheering and mouths slightly agape. Mizu guessed most must have finished soon or been too scared to even try with the fear of hurting their opponent. Their sparring must have put on quite a show for them to be so riled up.

"_This is how it should be." _ Mizu eyes widened. _"Where did that thought come from? That was purely arrogant and conceited!"_ Shaking her head, she smiled again in order to conceal her confusion and both Mizu and Ruzi were showered with compliments from there fellow classmates and Master Morticai.

----------------------------

A raindrop splashed on Mizu's forehead and woke her up. Rubbing the spot that had gotten wet, she yawned and looked up at the sky. It was morning but puffy, black clouds covered the sky. It was going to rain. Mizu saw that she had slept outside of her little hut that night and flamed herself for it. Not only was she prone to the rain had not that raindrop woke her up but now, her back felt strained from sleeping on such a flat surface.

She moved onto her bed of leaves under the bamboo roof and began to reminiscent about her dream. It had been an actual memory of when she was ten. Trishe and Lee had been her third pair of foster parents and one of the kindest; therefore for her, the ones most ridden with guilt. That was before the proclamation had existed, where peace was still implicated and firebenders could choose whether to be in the military or not.

That day had started off very well. Luckily, she had woken up before the nightmare began. Mizu began to think back to that night, the night she left Trishe and Lee as she stared out into a pouring rain.

----------------------------

Mizu ran into the house and quickly closed slammed the door behind her shivering. It had started raining as soon as the firebending class ended and the house wasn't exactly close either. Her clothes had gotten soaking wet and water ran down her entire body, cooling her to the point that she thought her entire figure had gone numb.

"Trishe? Lee?" she called out in the house. There was no immediate answer. After waiting a few seconds, she concluded that they weren't home. _"Just like them, to be gone when I need-" _she bit off that thought bitterly, condemning her thoughts. Did she always have to act ungrateful, even when her foster parents weren't around? Was it really her nature to be so unappreciative? In any case, she had to find something to dry herself fast, otherwise she would catch hypothermia.

Looking around the house for a towel, she became bitterer with every passing second as her search became futile. The fact was, she didn't know where anything was stored. Mizu had always been either in her room or out of the house with the exceptions for meals and bathroom breaks. Everything had been handed to her. _"Useless, they're alwa-"_ she stopped another decretory thought, only to store the hatred and bitterness within.

Finally, she concluded that she would have to warm herself without drying off. Running to the living room, she stood in front of the fireplace. It was an antique fireplace, rarely used due to the warm weather the Ring of Fire received year round. Ancient bricks covered with dust rounded the interior, shaped liked a dragon breathing fire. Dragon's feet decorated the corners of the opening, each holding onto a golden orb. Above it, a white lotus had been carved and colored, giving an imperial look to the entire setting.

"_This is no time to admire decoration," _she thought, gritting her teeth. She was getting extremely cold, making herself feel even more terrible. Going to the side, she moved a couple of logs into the fireplace, making her hands feel uncomfortable at the sawdust left behind. Every little thing began to irritate her; the wet clothes on her back, the coldness, how Trishe and Lee weren't home, why there were no towels. Anger, bitterness, annoyance… negative emotions built up inside her and she needed a release.

Putting her hands on her head and screaming at the top of her lungs, she exploded in a rage of firebending. Superheating the air around her, Mizu created a fireball around her as each and every emotion piled and was released through her bending. Flames exploded in every direction and all she could see was a bright white flash, almost knocking her unconscious at the amount of energy she was outputting.

When she came to, the interior of the house was burning, and the entire wall behind her had been obliterated, revealing the rain outside. Collapsing down on her knees, she started to cry. Looking around, all the furniture had been destroyed, chairs blown apart everywhere and rubble scattered around, still burning. The white paint of the lotus atop the fireplace curled as if a plant truly were dying. Sobbing, she sat there for a good five minutes, mind blank with the sole thought she could never stay, not after this.

After another minute sitting helpless, Mizu ran upstairs. She had to get out of the house before Trishe and Lee got home. She couldn't face them after what she had done. Quickly getting what little possessions she had and getting some food and an umbrella – which made her feel even more guilty, raiding a house she had practically destroyed - , she headed out onto the road again as she had done two times before. Mizu looked back only once to see that the fire had died from the rain, leaving half the house in tact. However, the other had a large gaping hole and looking inside she could see the amorphous ash produced as a result of fire. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she left the town not knowing where she was headed next, only that she could not go back to this one.

---------------------

Clearing up her face, Mizu breathed in deeply. That incident had been by far, the worst reason she had left a pair of foster parents.

* * *

meh... I'll have to read it all over again to remember what I was going to write next... reviews would help a lot. 


End file.
